World So Cold
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: Everyone knows the story with Trunks coming from the Future to warn everyone of the androids, but what if there was another girl, another saiyan, with him, and she happened to be Goku's future daughter?
1. The History of Godel part 1

so if most of you are new to me, that's probably because this is my first Dragonball Z story. i remember when i was like 7 and falling in love with this anime so now that i'm so much better than writing those 'she went here, she was doing this' kind of sentences, i decided to write one! Read and review please, any comment is more than welcome!

Disclamer; I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or the other Dragonball series, i only own my Oc, please don't steal her.

* * *

She only tugged at the larger boy's shirt. She looked a lot like her father, deceased many years ago, but had her mothers feminine features as well. Her long dark hair and dark eyes looked up to her brothers dark hair and eyes. Right now, their mother was asleep, and she wanted to get out of the house, "Onii-sama, can I go?"

Gohan looked down at his little sister, "Godel, you can't come fight.."

She shook her head, "I want to see Bulma and Trunks. I don't want to fight." She spoke.

Gohan nodded, "I guess I can grant that wish." He spoke before picking his little sister and walking out the door and flying off.

It had been fourteen years since Goku, Gohan's and Godel's father, had died and the rest of the Z fighters had fallen due to two androids, 17 and 18. Godel had never met her father, but heard a lot about him through her mother and brother, and unlike her brother, she wasn't a fighter. She could defend herself, but she couldn't fly and she couldn't transform to a Super Saiyan like her brother. Bulma was like another mother to Godel, she usually spent most of her time at the house, learning new technology and such, which her mother Chi-Chi would rather have Godel doing than fighting.

Gohan landed gently and she ran out of his arm, "Thank you Onii-sama!" She spoke waving behind her and opening the door as he flew off, more than likely to fight the androids or at least patrol. She closed the door, "Bulma!" She yelled, going down into the basement, seeing the blue haired woman working on the computer, "Bulma, I hope you don't mind that I'm here…"

Bulma looked up, and smiled, "Don't be like that Godel, I'm glad you're here, and you're always welcome here, Trunks is upstairs if you want to go talk to him." She spoke.

Godel nodded, and looked at the computer screen, noticing the title, "Time machine?"

"Yup." Bulma spoke, "It's in it's early stages, but hopefully it's going to work, and then we'll give the medicine to Goku and he'll be able to save this mess."

Godel blinked, her father, Goku… "Cool." She spoke, "I'll go see Trunks." She said lightly, turning around and going up the stairs. Godel's relationship with Trunks was mutual, she was only younger than him by seven months, and they shared a lot in common, not knowing their father's, not being able to transform, and living in this apocalyptic hell hole. She looked in his room, seeing the teenager laying on his bed, arms folded behind his head. Lilac hair and blue eyes, Trunks was only half awake when the girl knocked on his door. "Hey Trunks." She spoke as he sat up, and she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, hey Godel, what are you doing here?" He spoke, looking a bit dumbstruck.

"Well, you never come to visit me, so I always have to visit you. You look like you're still alive, that's good." She spoke, smiling a bit, she then looked at the door way and leaned over to Trunks a bit, "Onii-sama says he's training you, is that true?" She whispered.

Trunks smiled, "You bet, but don't tell my mom, she'd kill me." He whispered back.

Godel shook her head and sighed a bit, looking at the ground, "Just be careful okay? It's hard enough having Onii-sama go fight those things."

Trunks blinked a bit, then smiled, "Don't worry, Gohan says I'm just like my father, so I'm strong and won't be defeated so easily."

Godel looked at the other teen and slightly smiled, "Okay…" She jumped up, "Okay! Let's go somewhere so you can show me what Onii-sama's taught you! But just go easy on me, I'm still a beginner!"

Trunks stood up, "You'll stay a beginner if you don't train." He spoke as the two started walking out, "I don't see why Gohan won't help you."

"It's not that he doesn't want to, he just doesn't think I should have to, but he's taught me the basics." Godel spoke as the got to the door.

"Are where are you two going?" Bulma asked playfully, looking at the two teenagers, while Gohan didn't take long to show himself either.

Trunks and Godel looked back, and Godel spoke first, "We're just going to take a walk."

"A walk huh?" Gohan chimed in, looking at Bulma, then to the two, "Just don't go out too far."

Godel smiled, "we won't Onii-sama!" She spoke waving before dragging Trunks with her.

Bulma smiled a bit, "They're so cute."

Gohan chuckled, "I know, it surprises me on how thick headed they are."

Godel and Trunks kept to their word, they didn't go too far away from the house, she turned looking at the teen, "Okay, ready?"

He nodded, taking a fighting stance, "Ready. Lady's fist."

"Age before beauty." She teased, taking a stance before Trunks rushed at her. She dodged mostly, and barely threw her own, before she collapsed from just plain out exhaustion.

Trunks stopped, looking down at her, slightly shaking his head, and only sat down next to her, "That's it on your stamina?" He questioned.

She frowned, "Hey, hey, I'm not like you men." She teased, and before the two knew it, they were laughing.

It was almost dark when the two started to head back, all they had done was talk and tease each other, laughing, acting like normal teenagers. Godel yawned as they walked in, and she saw Bulma, sitting at the table, "Bulma, where's Onii-sama?"

Bulma looked up at her, "Oh, he left a few minutes ago, I'm so glad you two are back, the androids attacked the near by city and I thought that you two would be…"

Trunks seemed to clench his fist, while Godel looked down, "Oh…" She looked up, smiling, "Well, I'm sure Onii-sama's kicking their butts, we didn't mean to worry you Bulma. Can I stay in the guest room tonight? I'm sure my mom knows I'm here." Godel spoke.

Bulma nodded, "You know you don't have to ask Godel, you practically live here some days."

Godel bowed a bit, "Thanks Bulma," She said and left for the upstairs room she considered her own room. She closed the door, and fell on the bed, crying. 'Onii-sama, please, please, please be careful…' she thought as she let her tears out.

* * *

"Godel?" A voice called out, shaking her lightly. "Godel, wake up.."

Her dark eyes looked up, meeting Gohan's and she sat up, hugging him, "Onii-sama!" She spoke hugging him tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She spoke.

Gohan hugged her back, "Yeah, Bulma said you looked upset, so I decided to check in with you." He spoke, patting her head, "I didn't mean to worry you.."

She pulled back, shaking her head, "I should know better. I mean, you said you were going to do this, so…"

Gohan rubbed her head, "Sorry Godel." He spoke now standing up, "Do you think you can stay another night with Bulma, I'm taking Trunks out for some training."

Godel nodded her head, "I want to help Bulma with something's she's working on anyway." Godel spoke, now standing up and hugged her brother one more time, "Take care Onii-sama."

Gohan only hugged her back and once they broke apart, he left, smiling and waving as usual. Godel sighed a bit before going downstairs and starting to help Bulma with random things.

It had been almost all afternoon and Godel looked at the computer screen, "So.. Do you think this will work?" Godel asked.

"I hope so, it has too." Bulma said, working on some of the mechanics.

"Hey Bulma, can I ask you something?" Godel asked, fiddling with her thumbs.

Bulma stopped, looking over to the teen, "Sure, go for it."

"What was my dad like? I mean, I've always heard, 'Oh Godel, you're just like your father' or 'Godel, you remind me of dad' but what do they mean?" Godel asked, looking at the woman.

She sat down, "You're father? Well, that would take forever to explain his motive, but I can tell you this, your father was a very kind man. He made sure that he fought to protect, and I know that if he was still alive, he'd treat you just the same as he did with Gohan. He was the type of man that you didn't mess with his friends or family, and he was very strong." Bulma spoke, "He was goofy, childish, care free, and boy could he eat, he was so naïve about this world and saw the goodness in everyone, including the ones he fought about, and the one thing that many didn't do, was that your father never killed his opponent, he liked a good challenge and he would never kill them." Bulma said as she looked at Godel.

Godel looked down, "Dad sounds like he's a really great person.." She whispered, fiddling with her fingers.

Bulma patted her head, "You know, this time machine is going to be a two passenger thing now. I think it's only fair that if Trunks goes back and is able to see his own father, that you should see yours too, and you'll even get to see a younger Gohan."

Godel looked up, "R-really?"

Bulma nodded "I don't lie." Bulma said before turning back to her computer and starting to calculate a few things.

The teenager got up, going upstairs and helping out with some things around the house. Godel looked up, 'Wow, dad sounded like a really great guy, if Bulma does let me go, I hope Trunks won't mind…' She stopped and looked at the door, noticing that the door had opened, and she ran down stairs, seeing Trunks holding up Gohan, both looked torn up, but Gohan was missing his left arm. Godel couldn't move, even with Bulma rushing around and making Trunks get Gohan up stairs, she couldn't move.

"Godel!" Trunks called, after he put Gohan on a bed. When the girl didn't respond, he slightly shook her, "Godel!" He called.

Godel snapped out of it and looked up, "Y-Yeah?" She said trying to get out of shock.

"Mom needs your help, can you get some bandages, I'm going to go get a doctor." Trunks said, letting go of her.

Godel nodded, and left quickly getting some bandages and going upstairs, "B-Bulma, I got the bandages.." She spoke, handing them over to her and saw her brother on the bed, in pain. "O-Onii-sama…"

Trunks returned, the doctor following him behind and going to Gohan's side, Bulma quickly helped the older man while Trunks grabbed Godel's hand and took her out. "Don't worry.. Gohan's going to be okay.."

"He's missing an arm!" She yelled, burying her face in her hands, "What if he lost too much blood! I-I told him!" She screamed, crying, "I told him to take care!"

Trunks looked down, then to the girl, "I-It's my fault Godel…" He said, making the girl look up at him, "I promise… I promise that I'm going to be stronger and help your brother, I promise!"

Godel only cried harder, this time, clinging to the purple haired teen, "You idiot!" She screamed at the teen, "Then you'll make me worry!"

Trunks didn't say anything, he couldn't, and all he did was place his hands on the girl's shoulders. He could feel her shake with her sobs, and how tightly she clung to his shirt, "G-Godel…" He only whispered, and then hugged her. He didn't like this. Too long had he seen this, this scene with others. Others crying over the ones that had been hurt by the androids, the ones that had lost to the androids, and he hated seeing it. His mother, Bulma didn't show it much, but he knows that she's still upset over the losses of her closes friends and his father, and now… he had Godel suffering in front of him. "Gohan's going to be okay, and so will I. I promise." He spoke, holding onto her tighter, "I promise." He finalized, more determined to protect those he cared about and take the androids down.


	2. History of Godel part 2

Thanks to everyone who reads and even reviews this, even if i get one that's more than enough! i'm not sure if i'm going to go through the whole rest of the DBZ and into DBGT series, but we'll see when we get there! Thanks again, you people are awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. I only own Godel.

* * *

Godel didn't know how long it had been since her brother had loss his left arm, but she had gone back home with her mother and sat outside, looking at the scenery. She held her knees, sitting under a tree, and saw it start to rain. Looking up, she blinked a few times, confused since it rained very little in the parts where she lived, but after a while loved the cool air it brought with it.

Her mind wandered a bit, then she was brought back when she heard yelling coming from the house and she ran up to the window, hiding a bit and listening.

"Bulma! You're lying! LYING! He's not gone! Gohan can't be dead!" Chi-chi yelled into the phone, "He can't be!" She spoke as she lost control and started crying, falling to her knees. "Oh Gohan, my baby boy…. Gohan…"

Godel's heart stopped, her breathing stopped, her mind raced. 'Onii-sama?… Onii-sama's dead…. H-he can't be….' She thought, not caring that she was getting drenched. The rain hid her tears, and she ran off, ignoring the yells that her grandfather and now her mother's yells for her to come back. Godel didn't care, her brother was dead, and it was because of the androids, it was because he was protecting everyone he cared about, he was protecting his mother, grandfather, Bulma, Trunks and her, he died for them. She fell, skidding in the wet grass and mud, and stayed down, crying and yelling, "ONII-SAMA!" she screamed, crying louder.

How long she cried, she didn't know, and when she came back to the house, Chi-chi was at the door, getting Godel into a bath and getting her cleaned, worried over the emotionless eyes Godel held. And when Godel was sitting on her bed, Chi-chi hugged her, and the both started to cry. "Mama… mama… Onii-sama… h-he…." Godel choked through sobs, "Mama…"

Chi-chi cried, but held onto her daughter, "I know Godel… I know… it's okay, I know…" She whispered, rocking the girl back and forth, crying as well.

Godel clung to her mother, and she realized how weak she was, and how awful she felt, and she knew then, that she had to change that. And she vowed that she would, and she would do the same thing her brother did. She would fight to defend.

* * *

Trunks lay on the ground, torn and beaten. It still hadn't changed. 3 years after Gohan's death, Trunks couldn't beat them, he was nothing but a toy being thrown around by the two Androids. He looked up, watching 17 point his hand at the fallen teen. "It's over boy." 17 spoke, charging up for a blast.

18 stood in between, "Wait, let me have this." She spoke, smirking and raising her hands, ready to kill him.

'damn… not like this..' Trunks thought, scolding himself.

"Back the hell off!" A voice yelled, as 18 was thrust into a building, followed by 17 being punched in the face.

Trunks weakly looked up, all he could see was a figure, and he thought his eyes deceived him as he saw Gohan… but he realized something, although it was the same outfit, and same hair cut, the person was shorter, and had more feminine features….

"You know. I don't enjoy the fact that you're hurting some one I care about." Godel spoke, clenching her fist, "I don't take offenders lightly."

"You little brat." 18 spoke, and charged at the girl.

Godel threw her hand up, sending a blast of ki, and then towards 17's area and knelt down to Trunks, "I'm going to get you out of here…" she spoke, slinging one arm over her shoulder.

"G-Godel…" He spoke, before slipping out of conscious.

Godel noticed and quickly took off, flying as fast as she could to his house. She landed at the door and threw it open, "Bulma! Bulma!" She screamed, the blue haired woman rushed up the stairs.

"Oh no.." She whispered, seeing her son limp, and rushed into the kitchen, "Get him upstairs! I'll get bandages and call the doctor!" She yelled to the girl who was already up the stairs.

It had been three hours since then, and Godel stood outside Trunks' room, waiting for Bulma and the Doctor to come out. Over the past few years, Godel had become stronger, and was a lot like her brother, his same cloths and had cut her once long black hair into the same style as Gohan's, she didn't want anyone else dead to the androids, Trunks included. She sighed a bit, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms. 'Come on Trunks, you're stronger than this…'

"Godel…" Bulma spoke, by the open door, "If you want you can come in."

Godel stood up, nodding a bit, "If it's alright…"

"Of course it is, you brought him back." Bulma said, "I'm just happy that both of you are okay."

Godel walked in, seeing the wounded teen and felt her heart break a bit, "I should have came sooner." She spoke, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, he rushed in himself. The more he grows up, the more he reminds me of his father." Bulma spoke, now looking at her son, then to Godel, "The time machine's ready, the minute Trunks is all better, I'll send you two to the past and you can give the information and the medicine to him."

Godel nodded, "Good. I'm starting to get sick of this time. Everyday more people are dying and getting hurt, and there's nothing Trunks and I can do to stop them.. Each time they defeat us like we're nothing… I hate feeling so useless all the time!" She growled to herself, trying to keep her voice down for the resting teen. She sighed, and turned, "I'll go back home and let my mom know I'm okay, just call when Trunks wants to go." She spoke waving a bit and then flew home, awaiting for the call that would come in a few days.

* * *

Trunks now stood outside, looking at the machine. He wore boots, black baggy pants, a tank top and a faded purple Capsule Corps. Jacket and his sword strapped to his back. He then looked over as his mom and Godel walked out, Godel had a red tube top, white shorts, a black short sleeved jacket, black fingerless gloves and black boots. But he noticed something, her black hair had been dyed… white. "Godel.. You're hair…"

She looked at him, then sighed and ran her fingers threw her short hair, "Well, if I go with black hair, I'd look too much like Goku and Chi-chi, I can't blow our cover, or we might not be born." She spoke, now placing her hand on her hips, "Ready?"

"Uh, yeah." He spoke, sending his good byes to his mother, also taking the medicine for Goku and the two hopped into the crowded time machine, taking off and before they knew it, they were in the past. Godel hopped out, looking around. "Wow.."

Trunks followed, looking up, "Frieza's on his way."

She looked over to him, "Do you want to handle him by yourself or do you want me to come?"

He looked to her, "I guess you can come."

She chuckled, lightly punching his arm, "You 'guess'? Thanks Trunks." she spoke as she took off, making the other teen catch up. For a minute, she enjoyed just flying, not worrying since she knew that Trunks and her were capable of taking Frieza down. She then looked at Trunks, "Okay, ready T.B.?"

He nodded, "Okay, Del." He spoke, as they came to were Frieza had landed and they hovered a bit before landing down.

Frieza looked over to them, "What do you two Earthlings want?"

Godel smirked, "To kill you, why else?" she spoke, placing a hand on her hip.

"You're here to kill us? Do you even know who we are?" Frieza spoke, not even fazed.

"You're Frieza right?" Trunks spoke, now taking over.

That did seem to shock him a bit, "Yes, even aliens know about me from the Milky Way, too bad you don't know the extent of my power." He then looked over to one of his henchmen, "Deal with them."

The henchmen only nodded and looked at them, "Heh, they're only level 5. Pathetic." He spoke before firing a laser.

Trunks only deflected it, making it crash into the small mountain near by, and Godel rushed forward and in a few swift moves, had taken the other 5 henchmen out. "Looks like you don't know the extent of our powers Frieza." Godel spoke, smirking a bit.

"Impressive for the Earthlings." King Cold spoke.

"listen and listen well, I will kill both of you instantly." Trunks spoke, and Godel looked over to him, was she not here?

"Oh, he's going to kill both of us, we should start running father." Frieza spoke sarcastically.

"I won't be as merciful as Goku." Trunks said, then smirked, "Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan, I'm one of them too." he said before transforming, shocking Frieza and Cold.

Frieza growled, "You have a death wish you brat!" He said before firing a blast of ki towards the two.

Godel moved quickly, landing on a cliff, while Trunks landed not to far. He did a few hand motions then shot a blast of ki towards the two. As Frieza jumped up, Trunks rushed in, slicing the alien up and then vaporizing him and landing. Godel joined him, lightly patting him on the shoulder as King Cold landed, "Tap out. He's mine." She spoke, walking forward, letting Trunks return to his own self.

"You instantly took my son out, what strength." King Cold spoke, ignoring Godel.

She looked to the side, feeling the ki of others, but ignored it and looked back to Cold. "Hey, King Freak. You're my opponent. Pay attention to me." She said, catching his attention.

"You? A little girl?"

"Heh, never judge your opponent." She spoke, before rushing forward, landing a blow in his face, sending him back. She smirked as he struggled up, and she appeared in front of him faster than he imagined, placing a hand on his chest, looking up and smirking. "See ya." She said, before sending a blast of ki into him, ending his life.

She looked back as Trunks had destroyed the ship and she flew next to him, "So, about them." She spoke, nodding her head to the past Z fighters.

Trunks looked at her, then to the fighters, "Hey! I'm going to greet Goku, want to come with me?" he spoke.

Godel only shook her head, and started to levitate a bit, looking back at the fighters, then followed when Trunks started off. She looked at him, "You sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, just don't use our names." he spoke, "Or anything else that could blow our cover."


	3. The Warning From The Future

So this is the third Chapter! i think after this whole thing goes, i might just make a sequel where it's back to the regular time line and Godel's 7 with Goten and such.

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, only Godel

* * *

recap:

Trunks looked at her, then to the fighters, "Hey! I'm going to greet Goku, want to come with me?" he spoke.

Godel only shook her head, and started to levitate a bit, looking back at the fighters, then followed when Trunks started off. She looked at him, "You sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, just don't use our names." he spoke, "Or anything else that could blow our cover."

* * *

She nodded, and continued to look forward until they landed. "We're what? A two hour wait? Damn this sucks." She spoke, sitting on a rock, just as the others landed.

Trunks looked back then took a case out that held a few capsules, and took one out, releasing it for it to be a refrigerator. "Goku won't be here for another two hours, there are a lot of drinks, feel free to help yourselves." He spoke, before tossing one to Godel, who managed to catch it and one for himself.

Gohan and Bulma smiled, "We'll take one!" They spoke, helping themselves.

It was then that Bulma looked at Trunks, "Have we met before?"

Godel wanted to laugh but kept her mouth shut as Trunks shook his head, "Uh, no."

"How do you know my dad?" Gohan spoke, catching Godel's attention.

"I've only heard of your dad, I've never met him." Trunks explained.

"Then how do you know that he'll be here in two hours?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you.." He spoke, looking down.

"And why the hell not? Who the hell are you? And where did you get that power?" Vegeta spoke harshly.

"Sorry… I can't tell you that either.." Trunks said looking down.

"are you really a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah."

"Stop pretending!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks, "The only Saiyans are me, Kakarot and his half earthling son. And all Saiyans are suppose to have black hair!"

Godel growled, "Why don't you just shut up and wait for Goku to get here!" She spoke, now standing up.

"Look brat-"

"Shut the hell up!" Godel spoke, ready to blast his face, Trunks' father or not, he was a totally arrogant idiot!

Trunks placed his hand on Godel's shoulder, "Don't.."

She looked up at him, then crossed her arms looking away, "You better be glad we're good friends." She muttered to Trunks, who slightly smiled.

Bulma looked at Trunks jacket, "Hey! That's a Capsule Corps. shirt, are you a employee?"

"No…"

"Even that's a secret? Can you tell me your names or ages?" Bulma asked, slightly disappointed.

"Our names, no. But I'm 17, and she's 16." Trunks spoke.

Godel zoned out, her eyes wondering around, 'Bulma wasn't lying when she said Vegeta was arrogant…' she thought to herself, then looked at Gohan, 'Wow… Onii-sama looks so… cute at that age.' she smiled lightly, looking down at her drink, 'If Onii-sama knew who I was, I wonder how freaked he'd be..'

"hey! You like Grape too?" A voice said, snapping her out of it.

She blinked, then saw Gohan, holding his own soda up to her, "You like grape soda too? Wow, my mom doesn't like it, not many do, that's cool!"

"Uh.." She nervously chuckled, "Yeah, my older brother liked it so I just adapted to it." She spoke, not really giving anything away.

"You have an older brother?"

She kinda looked down, "Well, I did. He passed away a few years ago." She blinked, 'Well, technically he died in the future…'

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Gohan said, looking down..

She ruffled his head, "Don't be, my brother died the way he would have wanted too." She smiled a bit. Right now, seeing the younger Gohan was like a dream. She looked up, sensing a ki she never sensed before, and blinked, 'could this be… Goku's?'

Gohan smiled, "It's my dad!" He spoke.

"Goku?" Bulma spoke smiling, as the rest seemed to be happy as the leapt up, watching the pod streaming the sky for a place to land.

Godel stood, a bit taken back and was the first one to start after the pod, followed by Gohan and the rest. At the sight of the large crater, there was a small round pod at the center, and it soon opened. Godel saw a man with black spiked hair and eyes step out in alien like cloths. 'This is… Goku…' She thought, looking stunned.

"Hey guys? What are you doing here?" Goku said, flying up and landing next to them. "And how did you know I'd be here today?"

"These guys told us!" Bulma spoke, pointing to Godel, and now Trunks who stood beside her.

"dad, you know them right?" Gohan spoke, with a large smile.

Goku was silent, "Who are they?"

"You really don't know them?" Bulma questioned.

"No…"

"But they knew when and where you'd arrive.."

"really? That's weird, but Frieza was able to track my ship down and know that I was heading to earth, oh! Who defeated Frieza? I felt two strong ki, was it Piccolo and Vegeta?" Goku asked, looking over to the two.

Piccolo shook his head, "No, those two defeated Frieza and his father, and as far as we know it, the boy is a Super Saiyan like you."

"Super Saiyan?" Goku blinked, "Wow! At your age you're a Super Saiyan?" He then looked at Godel, "What about you? If you were able to take down someone, you can transform right?"

Godel blushed from embarrassment.. "U-uh well y-you see…" Truth be told, she still couldn't transform.. "I-I still can't…"

Goku was shocked, "But you're a Saiyan! Wow, I didn't know there were more Saiyans!"

"It's impossible, besides you and me there are no other Saiyans!" Vegeta argued.

"Oh who cares! The more the merrier!" Goku spoke with a smile.

Godel couldn't believe it, Bulma had been right again, he was totally care free…

"Um, Goku, can I have a word with you? Alone?" Trunks spoke, pointing on the other side of the crater.

Godel didn't move as the other two went over. She figured that Trunks would reveal himself as Vegeta and Bulma's son, but she didn't want to reveal herself since… well she wasn't conceived yet. She sat back down on a rock, her eyes on the two, watching them go into Super Saiyans, sparing a bit then back, and she figured that when ever Goku looked like he was about to fall over, it was probably because of the truth of Trunks' parents…

She stood when she noticed that Trunks started to hover a bit, and then she hovered a bit herself, and looked back, slightly saluting them, "Take care." She spoke before going over to Trunks.

"hey!" Goku called out, making Godel stop and land next to him, looking at him. "That kid said he's Vegeta and Bulma's kid, well, are you their kid too?"

Godel nervously smiled, "U-Um, I really can't say…" She looked down, "I-I'm sorry, I really want to tell you but I can't."

Goku smiled, "that's okay, but he told me what kind of world you live in." He spoke and then shocked Godel as he placed a hand on her head, "Live." He spoke before she looked up, his hand still on her head, "Live and come back in three years."

Godel couldn't believe it, and she could only nod, "Y-yes sir…" She spoke, looking back down as he took his hand off, and she flew off, meeting with Trunks.

Trunks looked at her still shocked face and chuckled, "Del, you look like a ghost hit you."

She blushed a bit, and placed her hand on her head, "H-he told me to live and come back…" She closed her eyes and smiled, "My dad doesn't want me to die." She spoke more to herself, and then looked at Trunks before hopping into the time machine and going off, only to return in another three years.


	4. History's Changed

Yay fir Chapter 4! thanks to everyone who reviews, you don't know how much that means to me! Thanks! ^^

Dislcaimer; I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT, only Godel.

* * *

Godel looked at the city, "No way, they've already been here.."

"we should have gone back a little bit further.." Trunks spoke, looking at the desolated city.

"It barely has enough power to get us both home." Godel reminded him, then looked over, "Trunks.."

"Yeah, I feel it too!" Trunks spoke, flying off and Godel followed. They hadn't flown far when she suddenly stopped and landed, a confused Trunks followed her.

She knelt down, seeing the white headed android… "Who the hell are they fighting? This isn't 17 or 18!" She spoke, now standing up, Trunks looking at the head.

Trunks looked over and then without warning took off, and Godel quickly went after him, trying to catch up to him, and when he suddenly stopped, she almost ran into him. She looked down, seeing a man that looked well beyond the livable age, 'Who the hell is that? He's defiantly not the androids Trunks and I have to fight all the time.'

"Who's that? Is that the person you've been fighting this whole time?" Trunks spoke.

"What do you mean who's that?" Piccolo said.

"These are the androids you told us to be careful of right?" Krillin said, taken back.

"that's not the one we always have to fight!" Godel spoke, looking at them.

Everyone looked behind them as they saw an air ship, containing Bulma, Yarjirobi and the now baby Trunks. Of course, 20 found this as an opportunity, "I'll just go get 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" He shouted, firing a blast at the group.

'Oh no!' Godel spoke, hearing Bulma's scream. She instantly turned and as Trunks grabbed his mother, Godel caught the small child, slightly surprised on how adorable Trunks was as a child, and landed.

She looked at the child before handing him back over to Bulma, "Oh, thank you so much. Trunks you're okay, thank you!" Bulma said as she hugged the baby.

Godel only bowed a bit, looking back over to Trunks, who looked shocked by whatever Vegeta had said to him. She flew up to him, "Trunks." She whispered, but didn't continue.

"She said it was Dr. Gero!" Krillin called out, catching Trunks and Godel's attention.

"he probably changed himself into an android so he could live forever." Bulma said.

Vegeta looked over the Trunks, "You lied to us. You said Dr. Gero was killed by those other androids."

Godel stepped in front of Trunks, "Look! History's been changed, probably because of our first trip back into the past, there's no way we could have know about this either." She spoke, growling at the Saiyan Prince.

"He mentioned 17 and 18, those were probably the two androids you were talking about," Piccolo stated, ending the argument between Godel and Vegeta. "What do they look like?"

"17 is a guy about his age." Godel spoke, pointing to Trunks, "He's got long black hair, blue eyes and a scarf around his neck."

"18 is a cute girl type, her clothes are kinda like mine, they both are cold and they have round earrings, they shouldn't be that hard to identify." Trunks stated.

Godel blinked, 'cute girl type?' She thought, blushing a bit, not understanding why she was getting mad at him for that comment.

"Do they absorb energy?" Piccolo asked.

"No, they have infinite power."

"What? Infinite? You mean they can go on and on forever?" Vegeta spoke.

"But what happened to Goku?" Godel spoke, "Shouldn't he be here with you guys?"

"He came down with the disease that he told us about." Krillin spoke.

Trunks seemed taken back, "Has history changed that much.."

Vegeta looked over to Bulma, "Where's Dr. Gero's lab." he more demanded than asked.

"It's location?" Bulma said, "I'm pretty sure it's in the mountains near the Northern Capital. That is if he hasn't changed his location. I never knew that Dr. Gero was in the Red Ribbon Army."

Piccolo caught on. "I see your plan. Go beat Dr. Gero to the lab and then destroy the two androids."

"I'd never do something that cowardly." Vegeta stated. "I just want to finish what I started, the androids we just fought were boring."

"Don't do it!" Trunks spoke, "Just go destroy the two androids like Piccolo said, if we don't then we'll have to wait until Goku gets better!"

"I don't need to wait around for Kakarot, can't you tell that I've become a Super Saiyan? And since we're both a Super Saiyan, I should be a lot stronger because I'm a Prince. I won't let you get in the way!" He spoke before blasting off.

"Since Vegeta is a Super Saiyan, he's become a lot stronger, maybe he should take care of this himself." Piccolo stated.

Trunks growled, "I could change into a Super Saiyan too but I couldn't do anything, they're just too strong! I may not like him but I won't let my father die again!" He said before following Vegeta.

"Trunks! You idiot!" Godel screamed, then stopped, 'Oh shit…'

"Father? Trunks? What's going on?" Bulma spoke.

Piccolo sighed, "there's not use in hiding it, that boy is Trunks, the baby you're holding in your arms right now from the future." He then looked to Godel, "Who are you."

She gulped a bit, then sighed, "Look, please don't say anything…" She then walked to Gohan and knelt down, holding onto his shoulders, "Before I tell them, you cannot tell Goku or Chi-chi you understand? You have to promise me this!"

Gohan was taken back, but nodded and Godel sighed, looking down and stood fully up before looking at everyone. "My name is Godel, I'm the future daughter of Goku and Chi-chi." She paused, looking at Gohan, "and your future younger sister." then looked to the others, who seemed shocked as hell.

"But your hair's white." Krillin spoke.

"It's dyed. If I came with black hair, you'd see the resemblance and get suspicious." Godel spoke, then took a few steps and turned, "now I don't know what the rest of you are going to do but I refuse to lose anyone else!" She spoke before taking off.

As she flew, she became worried, 'Damn it Trunks, why did you run off like that? You can't do this, you can't worry me like this!' she thought, becoming frustrated. She then stopped, feeling the cold hit her, 'The north… the cave should be around here…' she spotted Dr. Gero. "You!" She screamed, going down swiftly, landing behind him. "Ready to die?" She yelled.

Gero didn't move, "I think…" He turned, faster than she expected, and clasped his hand on her face, placing it on her mouth and gripping tightly.

She grasped his arm and she could feel her energy… 'damn it… Trunks… Trunks! Help me! Please!' she thought desperately, trying her hardest to get out of the grip. She fell to her knees in seconds, and he dragged her into his lab.

"You warned them, so I'll have them kill you now!" He spoke, and before he took too much, let her go.

Godel could barely muster the strength to sit up. "They're just going to kill you!" She yelled, maybe she could stop this..

"I've already fixed it." He spoke and opened the one machine, revealing 17.

He looked at Gero, "Good morning, Dr. Gero."

It still seemed to take the doctor, and Godel, back, "Such a polite greeting."

"Of course, you did give me life." He spoke.

"Now to wake 18!" Gero spoke, opening the other container.

Godel couldn't do it… 'Why can't I move! Damn it…' she felt fear start to sink in, 'No. no!' she screamed in her head as 18 now stepped out of the container. It was then that she noticed something, the androids looked at each other and Godel noticed that they looked at a remote Gero held in his hand.

"Good morning Dr. Gero. I see that you decided to become an android." 18 spoke.

"Yes, I want eternal life. To tell you the truth, I was a little worried about you two, since you contain so much energy, you were difficult to control. Now you're going to have to work, some of Goku's friends are heading here." He pointed to Godel. "Like her, why don't you show them what you're going to do to them."

"Yes sir." 18 spoke, looking at Godel.

She clenched her teeth, and looked back, hearing the banging on the door, 'the others…' she looked back as 17 swiped the remote from the doctor. "This is the emergency cut off unit isn't it? Just in case right?" He then crushed it. "Do you think I'd let you put us back to sleep again old man?" he spoke.

Dr. Gero backed up, "17, stop this joke and kill this girl and the rest of them on the other side of the door!"

Godel couldn't believe this, 'Oh no… no! we haven't changed anything! They're still activated and they're going to kill them! No!' She thought. She then looked to the door, and felt the large charge of ki. 'oh no.' she thought before she could barely cover her head as the door was blasted open.


	5. Nothing's Changed

Tah Dah! here's the new chapter! sorry i kinda left off at a cliffhanger but i'm known for those! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, only Godel.

* * *

Recap:

She clenched her teeth, and looked back, hearing the banging on the door, 'the others…' she looked back as 17 swiped the remote from the doctor. "This is the emergency cut off unit isn't it? Just in case right?" He then crushed it. "Do you think I'd let you put us back to sleep again old man?" he spoke.

Dr. Gero backed up, "17, stop this joke and kill this girl and the rest of them on the other side of the door!"

Godel couldn't believe this, 'Oh no… no! we haven't changed anything! They're still activated and they're going to kill them! No!' She thought. She then looked to the door, and felt the large charge of ki. 'oh no.' she thought before she could barely cover her head as the door was blasted open.

* * *

The rest of the Z fighters looked in, seeing the three androids and the now defenseless girl.

"It's them! Goku's friends, don't underestimate them they destroyed 19!" Gero spoke.

18 looked over, "16? He's a different looking model than us."

"Stay away from him 18" Gero yelled.

'16? I've never heard of that one…' Godel spoke, almost ignoring the fact that she was in a dangerous spot.

"Shall we wake him up 18?"

"Don't do it! Do you want to destroy the world? He's a failed model, I was getting ready to destroy him, if you start him up, he might destroy you and I!" Gero argued.

"You think he can destroy us? Oh well, I don't care, activate him 18." 17 spoke while 18 started to open the container.

"No! what do I have to do to make you understand! Don't activate him!" Gero went to go on when 17 struck the man, then with a swift kick, decapitated him.

Godel watched as the severed head landed near her, 'It hasn't helped! Now there's another on! Oh no…'

17 looked back to 18, "Go ahead."

Godel couldn't move, 'no! damn someone do something! Anything!' She was startled when something grabbed her, and before she knew it there was a blast of ki, making her close her eyes. When she opened them, she could barely hear Vegeta's voice, "You little shit. Why did you do something so stupid."

"Stupid?" came Trunks faint voice.

Piccolo was shocked, "Damn it, guys look!"

When Godel opened her eyes, she was being held up, by 17. She was shocked and afraid. 'Damn it! I still can't do anything! Damn it come on! Energy! Get Back!' she yelled.

"We better hurry up, the pipes and cables are broken." 17 stated, holding Godel like she was nothing.

"Get the hell off me!" She screamed, then tried to reach out, "Damn it no! don't open it!" She yelled.

17 slapped his hand over her mouth, "Shut up. Don't forget that we haven't forgotten about you. After 16's awake, we're going to kill you." He said, as her eyes widen in fear.

18 opened the case and 16 stepped out, an orange mohawk and blue eyes. 17 smiled, "16, try moving about. How's it feel being outside for the first time."

16 didn't respond.

"It looked like Dr. Gero didn't want us to activate you, he said you'd destroy us."

"I want to know what he meant, do you have an idea?" 18 asked.

Still no response from the android, only a smile.

"Don't you want to tell us? Or are you a mute?" 17 asked, then got fed up, "Whatever, do you want to go? Were you made to kill Goku?"

"yes." 16 spoke.

"Well hey, you can speak! It makes me sick to do what Dr. Gero wanted us to do," he said, directing it to Godel and held her up by her neck. She grasped onto his arm, feeling her airway being cut off. "But hey, us androids need our goals to you know." He spoke before his hand went into the girl's stomach.

Godel's eyes widen in pain and shock. She could hear her name being called, far off, but now… she felt blood in her mouth, she felt it start to slip out of her mouth. 'This is… how I'm going to die…' she thought, then grasped the androids arm again, ignoring the pain as she put her other hand in his face, "Go to hell bastard!" She screamed, letting a full out blast of ki in his face, making him let her go.

She caught her ground, coughing blood up.

"Not enough girl!" 17 yelled, rushing out and sending his punch in her chest, instantly breaking her ribs, sending her back into the mountain, letting her fall and the rumble crashing on her.

She was gasping for air, 'Damn it… I'm not… I'm still not strong enough… damnit… damn… I can't do it… I'm going to die… Trunks… help…'

"Godel! Godel! GODEL!"

She could hear screaming, but she couldn't make out who it was. She felt the rubble start to be removed, "Damnit! Godel! Say something!"

It was Trunks. She wanted to scream for him, but she couldn't.. It hurt to breath, she could feel herself start to slip and the amount of blood she was loosing..

Trunks, Piccolo, Tein, and Krillin removed the rest of the rubble and it was Trunks that grabbed the girl, "Godel! Godel say something! Damnit don't do this!" He yelled.

She gasped for air, one hand clenching to his jacket, the other to her stomach. It hurt so much… Krillin knelt down, forcing a Senzu bean into her mouth. "Swallow it Godel.." Trunk stressed.

Godel ignored the pain and chewed the bean then swallowed it, feeling not only pain start to fade away, but her energy come back. It was only a matter of seconds until she shot up, blinking a bit, 'Wow, I've never had a Senzu bean before..' She patted where the androids had shot his hand through, all that remained was a whole in her shirt, and taking a deep breath her ribs didn't scream in pain.. "Wow…" she then looked up to Krillin and the rest, "Thanks guys."

"Are you okay?" Trunks spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't.. I didn't see you in the lab, your ki was so low that it was-"

She placed her hand gently over his mouth, "Shut it." She spoke, not even worried, "Our main concern is going after Vegeta, I hate the damn bastard but we still can't let him die." She spoke, getting up.

"You sure your Goku's kid? You've got a foul mouth." Tein said, more to himself.

Godel only frowned a bit, then held her hand out for Trunks, who accepted it. "Look, grow up in my world feeling useless and it tends to grow on you." She spoke, now hovering, "Now are we going to save him or not?" She spoke before taking off, the rest following not to far from her.

After finding Vegeta's ki, they landed on a desolated road side cliff, 18 and Vegeta had already fought and he was in the cliff side, just now stepping out. 16 and 17 were merely just watching and when Godel landed, along with the others, 17 smirked, "Still alive. Maybe you should try to finish her off 16." He muttered to the other android.

Trunks looked over to Vegeta, "Run away Vegeta, what good is your pride if you're dead!"

Vegeta only looked to him, "Do you want me to hit you again? You're in the way, move it!"

"Run away if you want, we're not interested in cowards." 18 chimed in.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm going to kill you both, why would I run away? To tell you the truth, I'd rather die than rely on Earthlings, Nameks, or Kakarot's help!"

17 clapped, "Nice speech. You've got nice fighting style, you're a pretty good Saiyan Prince."

"You rickety puppets have no right to say that. Especially you brat."

"it looks like you value the spirit of Bushido, but in any case if any of you try to help Vegeta, I'll stop you."

"Please, you don't have to warn them."

18, losing her patience, looked to Vegeta, "Ready to continue."

"Of course."

It was with that that the two clashed together. They seemed to cause more damage to the environment than themselves. For a while, Godel saw that Vegeta was doing a lot of damage to the android, 'Wow.. Despite being and idiot, he's strong… no wonder that's where Trunks gets his strength from…'

"Vegeta's going to die." Piccolo said.

"What?" Krillin spoke, "But he's winning."

Godel caught on and she was shocked on how stupid she was, "Damn it! The androids don't get tired, the more time goes by, the more energy Vegeta's putting out to fight!" She spoke, now realizing how dangerous this was.

"Shit." Trunks spoke, and without warning, went down to help his father.

Godel tried to grab him, but it was too late, "Idiot!" She screamed, going after him with the others. She looked to the side, seeing 17 right on his heels.. Trunks swung his sword at 18, only for her to block it with her arm and that's when 17 hit Trunks upside the head, knocking him out. Godel let her foot connect with 17, sending him skidding off. "Payback!" She spoke, standing not far from the collapsed Trunks.

17 rushed forward and she braced herself, catching his fist and skidded back a few feet, then let go of his fist and went for a punch in his face, but he dodged it and caught her wrist, landing a punch in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Let's see you try this on for size girl." he spoke before sending her into the mountain side with a kick, knocking her out.

The rest of the Z fighters, except for Krillin, were easily knocked out, and without Krillin giving them the Senzu beans, they would have had to taken a trip to the hospital. Godel sat up, holding her head, "Thanks Krillin." She muttered, seeing the rest of the guys already up and now moving.

"I didn't think for them to be that powerful." Piccolo stated, while everyone got up.

Vegeta growled, and then without a second warning took off. Trunks looked up and was probably about to chase after if Godel hadn't grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Don't!" Piccolo ordered, "Don't chase after him, leave him alone for now." He spoke more to Trunks, "When Vegeta became a Super Saiyan, his confidence and pride returned to him, but now that he's been beaten by that android girl, his pride's taken a huge blow."

"I'm sorry I wasn't much of help.." Krillin said.

"Don't worry, even Trunks in Super Saiyan mode couldn't defeat them."

"For someone to be able to take Frieza down, and even that girl to take King Cold, they couldn't do a thing." Tein added.

"Something's different." Godel spoke, looking down. "Even when it's usually one against two, we could usually hold our own for a while… I couldn't even handle one by myself…"

"No matter our future's black now. What should we do?"

"You should move Goku somewhere else." Piccolo stated, "Our only chance of survival depends on him."

"You're right, what about you Piccolo?" Krillin said.

"I have an idea."

"Really, what idea? You can tell us we're on your side."

"My side? Don't be ridiculous, we're not friends, I'm the devil, I'm only using you to conquer the world, don't forget that." Piccolo snapped at the bald headed man before taking off.

"I forgot that he use to be Arch-Demon Piccolo.. Do you think he still wants to conquer the world?"

"I think he's lying, he just wants to be strong than everyone, besides, don't you know where he went? He went to Kami's. That means they're probably going to rejoin and be able to become stronger." Krillin explained.

"But where did fath- I mean Vegeta go?" Trunks spoke, catching himself.

"You don't need to hide it." Godel spoke, "They already know who I am." she said, patting the other teens shoulder.

Trunks looked at Godel, then to the rest, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Tein said, crossing his arms. "now let's head back to Goku's house and move him."


	6. A New Threat

Hey guys! Sorry i forgot to get a chapter up! I think i'm going to conitnue the series into the later chapters/episodes of Dragonball Z and even the GT series if i can, but i don't know if it should be stuck with this story or have the laters stuck in a whole new stroy, like a sequel. Anyone got an idea? Thanks to those who read and review!

Disclaimer; i own tnothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or even Dragonball GT, i only own Godel

* * *

Recap:

"You don't need to hide it." Godel spoke, "They already know who I am." she said, patting the other teens shoulder.

Trunks looked at Godel, then to the rest, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Tein said, crossing his arms. "now let's head back to Goku's house and move him."

* * *

With a nod the four took off. Krillin looked over to Trunks, "How long will it take for the medicine that you gave Goku take effect."

"ten days." he replied.

"Ten days? We should be able to hide him from the androids that long.. But even I'm starting to worry about our odds to win, looks like we're lucky that they don't have power level scanners.." Krillin spoke.

As they flew, Godel looked down as the Earth passed beneath them, 'we need to train a lot harder, it's sad, the last three years Trunks and I have done nothing but spar and fight the androids, hoping to get stronger and we weren't able to take them on by ourselves… neither were the others, this isn't good. Gah! Why am I so useless at this point in time!' she yelled in her head, speeding up.

She didn't notice that Tein left to get Chauzu, but she honestly didn't care. Trunks became frustrated as well, "Why has history changed so much, even in our time line, one of us could always hold our own.."

"How should I know?" Krillin stated, "any way at this time it's the facts." he stopped and started to go down, pointing to the house Godel called home in the future. "hey, can I ask you two something?"

"Are the androids really evil?" Krillin asked, taking the two teens back.

"They killed you guys in our time, and kill for fun. They're cold hearted. Why ask?" Godel spoke, blinking a bit.

"N-No reason!" Krillin spoke before knocking on the door.

"IS THAT YOU GOHAN!" Chi-chi yelled after slamming the door in Krillin's face, "Oh, it's just Krillin.."

Godel looked at Chi-chi, 'wow, no wonder Bulma said I look like my mom when she was younger…' She then tugged on Trunks sleeve before she herself bowed, "Nice to meet you." and Trunks followed suit.

"Oh! Hey its you guys! I was getting worried! Oh hey it's the two from the future, that means that they androids have been defeated." Yamucha said, smiling.

"we'll tell you the details later, but right now we have to get Goku to Master Roshi's house because there are three new more powerful androids heading here right now." Krillin spoke.

It was then that the five got ready to board Goku on the plane. Chi-chi watched as Godel helped packing, "Hey, how do you know were all that stuff is?" Chi-chi spoke, a bit confused.

Godel stopped, 'Damn..' then smiled and scratched the back of her head, "Well you see, my mom and I live in a house similar to this so when I saw that most of your stuff was in the same place my mom usually puts it in, I just kinda picked up on it…" She bowed, "I'm sorry for the confusion.."

Chi-chi laughed, "Oh no! If you're mother uses the same placing as I do then your mother is a very sensible person!"

Godel nodded and laughed then quickly slipped away, caring a few things out to the plane and stopped outside, looking around, 'if only our time could look as peaceful as this..' she thought taking a deep air of fresh air before boarding the plane, waiting for the rest.

As they all got into the plane, Gohan included, Krillin began to explain everything. "Well what can we do?" Yamucha asked.

"That's the same thing I was going to ask." Krillin said.

"Well how about this, how about I go back farther in time and-"

"Wrong." Godel spoke, looking at Trunks, "We barely have enough to get back to our own time, plus then the ones in this time will still be here. Remember?" She spoke, reminding the teen.

Trunks slightly growled at himself, "That's right.."

"what do you mean?" Krillin asked.

Godel looked up, "Well, it's like this. See the Goku from our time died, but this one is still alive because Trunks gave him the medicine."

"Wait, so if we destroy the androids from this time, the one's from yours will be there?" Krillin asked, and Godel only nodded.

"Why would you guys come back then if you knew that this would happen?" Yamucha asked.

"when I heard that my father was killed by the androids, I thought it would be nice to have a future where they would be defeated, but my main goal was to watch Goku fight the androids and see if I could find any weakness, or maybe even bring Goku back and he could destroy the androids." Trunks started off, "However, it seems that I came back to a past where it's different than ours. The timing of Goku's heart disease is off, there are three androids and they're much stronger."

"but why is it so much different?" Gohan asked.

"It's probably because of our first trip back."

"Well it doesn't bother me, I mean if you hadn't come back, Goku would have died." Chi-chi spoke.

"At least something did go right." Godel said, leaning back on the wall.

"Hey, shouldn't we call Bulma and let her know everything's going okay?" Yamucha said.

"Oh yeah.." Krillin spoke getting up, and dialing her on the speaker phone, "She can get pretty mean when she talks.."

"That hasn't changed." Godel and Trunks said together.

After a few seconds, Krillin got a hold of her, "Hey Bulma, it's Krillin."

"KRILLIN! IS EVERYONE OKAY?" Bulma screamed from the other line. "Where are you calling from? I thought Gohan would be home by now, but I didn't get an answer from either of them! Say is the two future kids there? I need to talk to them or at least one of them!"

"You can just speak, they can hear you over the speaker phone." Krillin said, switching to speaker.

"A few days ago a man from the sticks was walking by and found this odd machine and requested information about it, when he described it we couldn't recognize it and told him we didn't make it but it had Capsule Corps on it and then he sent us a picture of it. I just got it and was surprised, it was the same machine that Godel and Trunks rode in when they first arrived, but this one looks all rusty and beaten up!"

Trunks and Godel were taken back and she looked at him, "You.." She looked at the phone, "That can't be! Trunks has it reduced down and has it!" She spoke, louder then meant too.

"Someone else must have ridden in it, it's all mossy and old looking, how many time machines did I create?"

"How many? It was all you could do to create one!" Trunks said.

"Hm, that's odd, I know this is the same one that I saw you and Godel in. do you guess have a fax, I'll send you the picture."

"Yeah." Krillin spoke while Bulma probably fumed around to get it to them. As soon as it was out, Krillin handed it to Godel and Trunks.

"What?" Godel spoke, looking at it from Trunks hands, she saw how old it looked, there was a huge hole from where the glass was.

"There's no mistake, that's the same one we rode in." Trunks said to Godel, "What… How did this happen."

"Do you know where it is Bulma?" Godel asked.

"Not exactly, but it's somewhere in the western region's 1050th districts, are you going to go there?"

"Yes." Godel said, "I defiantly want to see it."

"I'll come too." Trunks added, "I need to see this too."

"Can I come?" Gohan asked.

"Of course you can!" Godel said smiling.

"Gohan!" Chi-chi yelled.

Godel ruffled Gohan's head, "Don't worry, he'll be fine! It won't be dangerous, and I'll take care of him." She spoke before taking his hand, and walking off with him, Gohan happily followed her as they went out to door, followed by Trunks.

"Wow! Thanks!" Gohan said.

"Don't mention it, you did that a lot for me." Godel said, looking forward.

"Hey, was your future really that terrible with the androids?"

"Yes. The worlds population is only a few ten thousands, we've only survived by luck and some underground bases."

"That's still horrible.."

"Hopefully we'll be able to find a weakness." Godel looked down, now searching a bit.

"Hey, Godel, you said I die in the future.." Gohan looked over to her, while she stopped, "Was it because I was fighting those androids?"

Trunks stopped as well, waiting for her response. She nodded, "You died, protecting those you care about, like mom and me, and your pupil, Trunks." She said and turned, "Mom took it hard, and it was then that I started taking your place," She pointed to her hair, "See? Even cut my hair like yours, and I wore Dad's uniform, although I had to alter it a bit," She chuckled, "Those androids thought they saw a ghost for a minute until they realized I was a girl."

Gohan tugged on her arm, "I think you should grow your hair out, that's probably what future me would want, don't look like me." He chuckled.

She laughed a bit, ruffling his head, "We'll see, I do need to do something soon, my roots will show soon enough."

Gohan looked down, "Hey! There it is!" Gohan pointed down as they descended down.

Godel looked up, "Who's that?"

"Probably Bulma.."

As the ship landed, Bulma came out, "Trunks! Your beautiful mother's here!"

"Uh.. Yeah…" Trunks said, slightly embarrassed, then took his own time machine out.

Godel looked at them, 'They're exactly the same…' She walked up to the older machine and wiped some of the moss away, seeing the word 'Hope' written on it, 'Trunks wrote that before we left…'

"look at this odd hole, it's like it's been heated from the inside.." Gohan muttered.

"Let's take a look inside.." Trunks spoke, opening the glass door, while Godel stood on the ground with Bulma.

"what is that?" Gohan spoke, as Trunks held two halves of a shell.

"Let me see." Bulma said, reaching up for them and Trunks handed them to her, she put them together and she nodded, "This is an egg."

"From what?" Godel asked.

Trunks looked at the gauges, "It came from Age 788!"

"That's three years later than when we came!" Godel said, shocked and now afraid.

"It came back a year before we came last time, it must be why history's changed so much!" Trunks said, standing up.

Godel could see that he was mad, 'Damn, and there's nothing..' She then walked over to the time machine they had gone in, reducing it down, "Let's take the other one and the egg, we can worry about this once we get to Roshi's house."

"That's where you guys are heading? Why?" Bulma asked.

"Simply put, there are three androids after my dad." Gohan said, then paused, "Uh, our dad." He said looking over to Godel, who chuckled a bit. She then saw Gohan start to walk over somewhere..

"Hey sport, where you going?" Godel asked as she followed, and as they reached the corner, Godel was taken back, "w-what the hell is that…"

"Guys! Come take a look!" Gohan yelled, while Godel didn't take her eyes off the shelled creature.

As Trunks and Bulma came over, Godel found her senses and went forward, "This is not a cicada, not this big.."

"What is that thing?" Trunks spoke.

"It's probably what came from that egg in the time machine." Godel said, looking back to him.

Trunks walked forward, looking and leaning closer to the thing, "What does this mean.. what came out of this shell, who would send this in the time machine? And why? I don't understand this at all!" He growled, and he hand touched the inside, pulling it out, it was still slimy, "It just left.."

All of the sudden, Godel held herself as a wave of bad karma flew over her, "I-I don't know about you guys.. But did anyone else fell… that bad karma?"

"Yeah." Bulma spoke, "I think we need to get out of here." She looked at the two boys, "You guys are staying at Roshi's? just call if you need anything, and if you have anytime, come by and visit Trunks, I'm sure Grandpa and Grandma would love it." She said before she took to the ship and off and the other three took to the air.


	7. Some Hope For The Future

This chapter and the Chapter before go hand in hand so i had to make sure this one got updated too! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer, i own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, only Godel

* * *

Recap:

All of the sudden, Godel held herself as a wave of bad karma flew over her, "I-I don't know about you guys.. But did anyone else fell… that bad karma?"

"Yeah." Bulma spoke, "I think we need to get out of here." She looked at the two boys, "You guys are staying at Roshi's? just call if you need anything, and if you have anytime, come by and visit Trunks, I'm sure Grandpa and Grandma would love it." She said before she took to the ship and off and the other three took to the air.

* * *

As they flew, Godel could see the frustration in Trunks eyes, and she looked forward. 'What is going on? How come there are two time machines.. And what exactly came from that egg and what was that thing we found?' she landed with the other two on Roshi's island, and they walked in.

"There you guys are! Look on the TV!" Krillin yelled to them.

Godel looked at the TV, seeing the reporter and then static. There was screaming and then that stopped. 'What is that? What if it's what we saw at the time machine..'

"I have to see this myself." Trunks said, going out the door.

"I'm going too!" Gohan said.

"No." Both Chi-chi and Godel said, and Godel continued, "Stay here and watch D- Goku." She said as she followed Trunks out the door, and caught up with him. "Trunks!" She yelled, looking at him, "Hey, you need to calm down, right now your…"

"Calm down? Did you see that thing?" He almost snapped at her, "That thing has changed history and now those androids are stronger than we thought! I don't understand what could have happened!"

She grabbed his wrist, stopping both of them, "I know that!" She yelled at him, "I know that you're mad and confused, I am too! But you can't go rushing into a situation with a unleveled head! What if this thing is just as strong as this time periods androids? You'll be killed, what am I suppose to do? Go deliver the new of your death to your mother? Think about it!"

He looked down, clenching his fist, then exhaled, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She let go of his wrist, watching it fall to his side, "It's okay, just don't go rushing off again, I might not be able to control that temper of yours next time." She said lightly. "Let's go. It seemed like they were in trouble." But she stopped, 'That.. That ki.' she looked over to Trunks, "Y-You sense that right?"

It seemed to take him back, "But we destroyed Frieza and his father, Goku can't be moving around.. This is insane.."

"Godel! Trunks!" A voice cried out, making the two teens look back to see Krillin, "You guys sense that too right?" he said as he caught up to them.

Godel nodded, "yeah I don't understand.." She looked towards the fight and took off, Trunks and Krillin following her, "That has to be what was in the time machine, but how? How the hell did that thing take it?" She muttered more to herself until they finally reached where that thing and come to find out, Piccolo, were fighting.

Godel looked at the green creature, "What… is that?" She said as she landed next to Piccolo, Trunks and Krillin following suit.

"Is that the thing that killed everyone?" Trunks said, "It's a monster.."

"Yes, be careful of it's tail." Piccolo warned.

"Why do I feel everyone's ki.." Krillin asked

"I'll explain that later, right now I need to take care of it."

"Take care of me?" The creature said, "That won't be easy."

For a minute, Godel reverted back to a school girl, slightly clinging to Trunks' arm, "T-That thing just spoke!" She almost yelled, trying to hide.

"I really don't thing you're going to win." Piccolo said, returning to his opponent, " I won't let you escape and another Kamehame-ha won't work on me."

"What? He can perform Goku's Kamehame-ha? Wow, he won't believe this.." Krillin said.

"Goku's still alive?" The creature said surprised, "Well, looks like this time line is different than mine.. I WILL GET MY HANDS ON 17 AND 18 AND EVEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" the creature declared before placing his hands on his forehead. "Taiyoken!" Before anyone knew it, there was a blinding light.

Godel looked down, covering her face partially with Trunks' arm and her own hand, but she was still temporary blinded.

"Damn!" Trunks hissed, "We let him get away!"

"Isn't that Tein's technique?" Krillin said, "I mean Goku and I can still do that but he's the original one who knows it."

Slowly, her vision came back and she blinked a bit, still not letting go of Trunks for support, and surprisingly, he didn't even resist her holding onto his arm.

"Damn it! I let myself get distracted! I should have destroyed him when I had a chance! Damn me!" Piccolo yelled, taking the three back.

It was then that Vegeta landed, "What the hell just happened here?"

"It looks like Tein's going to be coming here too, I'll wait until he arrives." Piccolo said calming down.

"Then answer this; are you really Piccolo? How did you get so much stronger in such a short amount of time!"

"He rejoined with Kami." Krillin said.

"Rejoined with Kami? Impossible! He's only a Namek and he's stronger than a Super Saiyan." Vegeta growled.

"Look, Tein's here!" Krillin said, as he landed, then looked over to Piccolo who seemed spaced out, "Piccolo.."

He looked to the rest, "Look, that thing's name is Cell, he's a android created by Dr. Gero's computer that's acting on it's own. He came from another time line where he killed Trunks and Godel for the time machine, he contains mine, Goku's, Tein's, Gohan's, Vegeta's, Frieza's and his father's cells, that's why he knows our techniques. He hasn't reached his perfect formed, and he will when he absorbs 17 and 18." Piccolo explained.

That sure took them all back, especially Godel. 'He ended up killing Trunks and I in his time line… but if he needs 17 and 18 and had to go back to the past, that means we did end up killing the androids, but…' she looked down, 'But we were killed, that means that my mom and Bulma probably were killed too, and that means even any trace of the Saiyan blood in that time line is gone too.'

"G-Godel.." Trunks whispered, "You're going to break my arm.."

She blushed from embarrassment, forgetting that she still had a clutch on his arm, "S-Sorry.."

He slightly rubbed his arm, chuckling, "It's fine, Krillin and I are going to Gero's lab to destroy Cell, do you want to go back to Roshi's?" He said.

Godel noticed that she had zoned out and shook her head, "I'm not 7." She said hovering, slightly smiling, "Let's go boys!" She said, flying off, making the two catch up.

"Wow Godel, you're sure fast!" Krillin said chuckling.

She smiled, "You bet I am. Did you honestly thing I was built for long lasting fights? I'm more of a short fighter, I can fight don't get me wrong, but I'm built for agility." She said, laughing a bit.

"Care free…" Krillin muttered to Trunks, "I really see the family resemblance. She's as scary as Chi-chi and giddy as Goku, I'm slightly intimidated."

Trunks chuckled, Godel was a trip, he wouldn't lie.

As they landed on the destroyed rubble, the cold air hit them, and Godel hated what she was wearing. "Damn.. How the hell are we going to find this place?" She yelled.

"Wah!"

She looked back, seeing that Krillin had fallen in a hole, and she smiled, looking down the hole, "Great job Krillin!" She said.

"N-No problem…" He replied back.

She looked back to Trunks who only followed her down into the hole. At the bottom they saw a large machine, and next to it was a large glass dome with liquid and a small creature. Trunks walked up to it, "This has to be it, and that has to be what's going to be Cell."

"Let's destroy it then!" Krillin spoke, ready to fire a blast of ki at the machine.

Something caught Trunks' eye, "Wait, I think these are blue prints.."

"For Cell?" Godel asked.

Trunks was taken back, "No! It's for 17! I better have mom take a look at these, she might be able to figure out a weakness!" He said, and Godel smiled, it was seeming so much closer to destroying the androids now. Trunks handed her the blue prints, "Hold onto these for me." He said and she nodded before Krillin and Trunks started blasting away.

The three fighters got out, and Krillin took the last blast, sending the whole lab into ash, and they flew off. Trunks looked over to Godel, "You can take those to my mom okay?"

"What about you?" Krillin and Godel asked.

"I'm going to go train with my father."

"You sure he'll let you do that?" Krillin asked, a bit skeptical.

"I don't like him very much, but even he knows that you'll improve a lot faster if you have a training partner." Trunks said.

Godel sighed, "Just be careful, and hit him in the face for me." She said, as Trunks only smiled to her.

"Good luck!" Krillin said, before Trunks took off one way, leaving the other two to return to Roshi's. "Say, you and Trunks have a good relationship.."

Godel blinked, "We grew up together, of course we do. When my bro died, Trunks trained me, plus I helped build the time machine with his mom." She looked to Krillin, "Why do you say that?"

"Well aren't you two, you know, together?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, face beat red, "NO!" she yelled, "Trunks and I would never get together!"

Krillin laughed at her reaction and stopped, waiting for her to catch up, "At least I gave you an opportunity." He said.

She held her hand up, "Look Krillin, I'm sure not a lot would alter if I blasted your head off right now!" She growled, and then began to chase the poor man back to Bulma's place.

Godel quickly whacked Krillin upside his head before knocking on the door, Bulma answering it, she smiled, "Krillin! Godel! Nice of you guys to visit, where's my future son?"

"He's running an errand at the moment," Godel said, then held the papers out, "Um, Bulma, could you look these over? They're blue prints for 17..." She said, as Bulma took the papers.

"Sure, come in, maybe my dad can look it over too!" She said leading them in.

"this is incredible!" Bulma's father said, "There's a lot of stuff even I don't understand, it's too bad Gero didn't use his knowledge for good."

"He used a human base, and mostly biomechanical enhancements, it looks like this can be used for some cellular fusion." Bulma said, "I'll have to take a closer look at these, there might be a weakness in one of the smaller devices."

"We'll work as fast as we can." Bulma's father said, looking at Godel and Krillin.

Godel's smile widen, and she couldn't help but to laugh a bit, "Wow! Thanks so much! You don't know how awesome you guys are for this!"


	8. Emotions

And here's the next chapter! it answers a lot of questions that i remember one person asking, and maybe it'll bring up more! thanks so much for the reviews! and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, only Godel

* * *

For the next three days Godel, unlike the rest, was just flying around searching for either Cell or the androids. Piccolo had gone against her decision and thought it best to keep and eye on the TV and then go from there, but Godel's response was 'Look, I don't care, technically, I'm 19 and I can do what I want, plus this is what I always do. Watch over Goku.'

Godel had also worried about Trunks, she really wondered if Vegeta let him train or was just letting him sit there and watch. She landed on a cliff side, looking over a town, getting frustrated. Cell had been hiding his ki, and the androids hadn't been making any threats, so she couldn't find them.

"Godel!" Gohan called.

Godel looked behind her, taken back at seeing not only Gohan, but Goku. "G-Gohan! Goku!" She blinked, pointing to Goku, "Aren't you suppose to be resting?"

Goku smiled, "I'm fine, really. And look, I've been able to hear you guys talk about what's going on, so I think I understand what's going on now." he paused and smiled wider, "And I'm glad that I have a daughter in the future!"

Godel fell back, then got up and pointed to Goku, "H-How did you know? I never once talked to you when you were asleep?"

Gohan looked down, "um… I didn't know dad would be able to hear, so I talked about you…"

Godel only sighed, "I should have known anyway." then looked at Goku, "So now what are you going to do? If you know about the situation in hand, then you know how much stronger these androids are then my time line."

Goku nodded, "That's why I'm going to take you, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta with me to train in this room that were one day equals one whole year."

Godel blinked, "Wow really? And… I can come too?"

He nodded, taking Gohan's hand and then held his free hand out, "Come on."

She was taken back but smiled and took his hand. Instantly they were in front of Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks looked back, taken back, Godel only smiled, "how's training going?" she said as she noticed that Trunks was just sitting on rock.

"Uh," he looked down, "He says I'm just going to get in the way." he said to Godel and Gohan as Goku seemed to talk to Vegeta.

Godel patted his back, "Don't worry, at least you've been making sure he doesn't kill himself."

They finally flew up to the watch tower, and she stood there. Goku smiled, "Hey Mr. Popo, we came to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Mr. Popo nodded, "Alright, it's only two people at the time."

Godel was taken back, 'There's only five..' she looked to Goku as Vegeta and Trunks went in, "Hey, Goku… there's five of us."

"I know, I'll go in twice, once with Gohan and once with you." He said.

Godel, again, was taken back. 'Dad…' She looked down, nodding, "Okay."

Throughout the day, Godel didn't have patience, and she would even have to wait another day. But as the day was going, she was getting nervous. Piccolo was fighting the androids, and even Cell. 'This… this isn't good, if Cell gets those two androids, then we're in slim chances!' all of a sudden, Piccolo's ki was gone. She looked up, 'oh no…' it was then that she felt Cell's ki go up. "Oh no!"

"damn! Cell's ki has gone up, that means he's absorbed either 17 or 18!" Goku said, clenching his fist. Before Gohan and Godel knew it, he disappeared.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled.

Godel placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, I don't think he's stupid enough to fight Cell as he is." She said, "Besides, Dad's going to train us." She spoke, smiling at Gohan.

He nodded, "Right."

Before they knew it, Goku was back with an injured Piccolo and Tein. After giving them some Senzu beans, they were back on their feet, although they were pretty upset on being beaten so badly.

"As it is now, Cell is unbelievably strong, I don't think any of us have a chance.." Piccolo stated.

"Hey!" Mr. Popo said, "Trunks and Vegeta have come out of the Chamber!"

"Really?" Goku said as the rest of the group went to the door.

Godel saw that Vegeta's and Trunks' clothes were tattered, and that Trunks' hair was longer, but to Godel, there was something else different about him. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"We were expecting you." Goku said playfully.

"Well, after two months Vegeta was able to surpass Super Saiyan, it wasn't until now that he became proficient in using it." Trunks said.

"Look." Vegeta said, "There's no reason for you to go into the Chamber, I'll clean this mess up, Cell and the androids."

'At least his attitude didn't change.' Godel thought, shaking her head.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Everyone went outside, "Bulma!" Godel spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Krillin told me everyone was here so I came." She blinked, noticing Trunks' hair. "what the heck! It that you Trunks?" she said now going up to the teen, "Why'd you change your hair style? Is this a wig? I think you've gotten taller too!"

Trunks, for one, was completely taken back, "U-Uh, well there's this mystical room where a whole year passes in a day. Father and I were training."

"Really?" Bulma asked, "Then how come Vegeta's hair didn't grow?"

"A pure Saiyan's hair, once fully grown doesn't grow. We shouldn't be standing around here talking, why did you come?" Vegeta answered.

"To bring everyone battle armor you requested." She said, releasing a trunk from the capsule.

As Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan got into them, Godel, Tein and Piccolo didn't move. "Aren't you going to take them?"

"I rather not wear anything that deals with Saiyans or what Frieza's men wore." Piccolo said.

Godel looked down, "Um, actually, I have my own training cloths, I rather wear those than that. But thanks Bulma." She said, holding her bag.

Bulma sighed, "Well, I don't think they would look too good on us women anyway." She said smiling.

Vegeta only turned when he was done, going off. Trunks sighed, "I guess I better be going too."

"Wait." Goku said, going back into his pockets, handing Trunks two Senzu beans, "Take these, remember, if it gets too dangerous, it's okay to run away."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Trunks said.

"Whatever you do don't die." Bulma added.

Trunks gave a quick wave and took off. Goku looked at Godel, "I'll take Gohan in first and then I'll take you in, sound okay?"

Godel nodded, "I understand, good luck you guys." She said giving a wave as the two went in. She then looked over to where Trunks and Vegeta had left, 'I hope they don't get themselves killed..' She thought, getting a bit worried, then shook her head, 'No! Trunks has been training for a year and he's a lot stronger, I just have to have faith that he'll be alright and that he won't need saving… although, Cell has gotten a lot stronger and even with Piccolo rejoining Kami, he wasn't enough to beat him.'

"Vegeta's ki is getting larger.." Piccolo stated, seeming to be shocked.

Godel looked down, 'Wow, a year in that room does that much?' She was taken back, 'Wait. He's playing with him! Damn it Vegeta, stop playing and destroy him! Trunks! Why aren't you doing anything to talk sense into your father!' she yelled in her head as she felt the ki. Then she felt increase… and it was from Cell.

"Cell's reached his perfection." Piccolo said.

"What? Why didn't he use the device I gave him?" Bulma said.

"He destroyed it himself."

"Why would he do that!" Bulma, now yelling.

"This is still Vegeta's fault." Piccolo growled.

Godel became worried, 'Damn… this isn't good…' looking back to where Goku and Gohan were, she became anxious, 'This isn't good, come on Goku, we need you now..' she looked back down, feeling Vegeta's ki a lot lower, 'Has he lost? What about Trunks? Krillin's down there too, I hope to god that they don't get killed..'

She felt a spike in ki, and was taken back, 'T-that's Trunks' ki… has he really gotten so much stronger?'

"He's gotten so strong, stronger than Cell! I can't believe it!" Piccolo said, also taken back by Trunks' strength.

That's when his ki lowered. Godel was taken back, 'W-Wait! Trunks couldn't have been defeated, oh no!' She went to take off when Piccolo grabbed her arm, "Calm down Godel."

"Calm down! What about Trunks? First Vegeta's defeated and now Trunks? I'm not going to let them die!"

"They're not going to die! Now calm down!" He yelled, bringing her back to her feet, "If you go right now you're just useless! You need to go into the chamber and train to get stronger! If you want to go die, then that's fine!" he said, letting her go.

Godel was taken back, but clenched her fist and looked down, growling to herself, then walked where the door was and sat down on the steps. 'Piccolo better be right…' She sighed, six more hours and it was her turn. She held her knees, burying her head in her knees as well, hiding her face from everyone, 'Please be okay Trunks.'

She had been so strong for so many years, and she was wondering why she was being so emotional, emotional over Trunks. With how they had lived, how come she wasn't like this all the time, maybe Krillin was right.. She was close to Trunks, but she had grown up with him, wasn't it assumed that they would be close.

'What are my emotions towards Trunks?' she thought, looking like she was asleep. 'I mean… he promised me when we were younger that he'd be okay, and he's been okay, but I've been so useless to him, he always has to save me, I always retreat… I'm not strong enough…' She exhaled, clenching her knees tighter, 'Why can't I be stronger? Why can't I be more useful? So many people have gotten hurt, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tein, Trunks… and I've just been sitting around like it's nothing.. I need to achieve Super Saiyan, and Goku's got to get me to that level..' She declared in her head.

"Godel?" A voice called out, making her look up.

Kneeling down in front of her was Trunks, his hair cut again and not scratched at all. "Y-You idiot!" She yelled, standing up, "Why the hell did your ki spike so high and then drop down suddenly? Did you want to die?" She spoke, looking down at him.

Trunks blinked, then stood up, making her look up at him, "I'm sorry Godel, I didn't know I worried you that much.." He said, placing his hands on her shoulder, "Don't worry so much, I pro-"

She rammed her fist on his chest armor, "You idiot! You always promise that you're going to be okay, but it's when you do stupid crap like that that you worry me! Put yourself in my place!" She yelled, looking down, now clenching onto his armor. "You can't do that!" She spoke, trying to keep herself together.

In truth, Trunks was taken back at her outburst, he had never heard her yell at him like this before, not since Gohan had lost his arm, and he kept his hands on her shoulders, not really knowing what the right words were, "Godel.." He said, looking down at her, "I don't mean it. You know I don't, I just don't want you being the one hurt. You've gone through the same world I've gone through, we've lost so many people, I just don't want you being killed, I don't want to lose you." He said, taking himself back at the words he had spoken. But it was the truth, he didn't want to lose her, the one person besides his mother that he stayed on the world for, to protect.

"Stupid." Godel muttered, pushing herself away from him, looking down, "Just don't let your ki go out of control like that." She said before going off somewhere else, somewhere where she could hide her red face. She sat on the side of the lookout, 'I defiantly now know. I'm falling for the kid.' she thought, exhaling. She looked down, 'I mean, I've always liked Trunks, he was always fun to hang out with… I wonder if Gohan and Bulma saw this coming?' she thought, then got up quickly, 'Goku and Gohan's ki! They've both changed drastically!' she thought as she took off to find them.

As she came up to the group, Goku looked at her, "Godel, get changed into training clothes, I'll take you in next."

She stopped, "Uh, right!" She said, now going into a room to change. She took out the clothes she had altered, her brother's fighting clothes. She had to readjust some sizes since she was a lot smaller than Gohan had been, and she ended up making it sleeveless. After she changed, she made sure the belt was tight and walked out, "Okay! I'm ready!" she said, ignoring the stares.

"Great! Let's go!" He said, dragging her in.

Godel looked around, an all white room. Two beds, a bathroom, a nice size kitchen and then.. "wow." She spoke, seeing the large open space. "And this is going to be one year?" She said looking back as Goku nodded. "Goku…" She became hesitant, "Please teach me to become a Super Saiyan, like everyone else!" She almost pleaded.

He nodded, "Of course, I was going to teach you it rather you like it or not!" he said patting her head. "Now let's get started. You need to focus on your anger, let that draw on your transformation."

Godel looked down, clenching her fist, thinking. "I.. I don't like how things have gone in my future.. Onii-sama died, protecting me and mom.. I couldn't do anything about it!" She closed her eyes, feeling the emotions flood her veins, "And I can't help Trunks! I'm so useless! Mom's always worried about me, so many people have died because of those androids, and I couldn't do anything! Nothing! I hate feeling so useless!" She screamed, then she felt so much energy consume her, it almost hurt.

Goku was taken back, Gohan hadn't mastered transforming this quickly, "That's it Godel! Focus on that anger! Now let go of your excitement little by little!"

She really was a Super Saiyan… 'It's good… just… calm.. That's it…' Finally, she opened her now green eyes, and her white hair was now blonde. She looked at her hands, feeling the power flowing through her body.

"Wow Godel! On your first try too!" Goku said, "You might be right there with Gohan!"

She looked down, "Actually, in my time, before Gohan died, he did try to teach me, but I couldn't, and then before we came here, Trunks tried again, but there was no luck there either.." She looked up, "I didn't want to disappoint you… so I really wanted to become one."

He patted her head again, "Even if you hadn't become one, I wouldn't have been disappointed, it took me forever to become a Super Saiyan, seeing you and Gohan becoming one at such young ages, well, that's an amazing feat." He took a few steps back, transforming himself, "Now, lets start with your training."

Godel nodded, "Yes!"


	9. THe Cell Games Begin

Okie Dokie! We're getting really close to the double digits! thanks for all the reviews and for everyone who just reads it! Thanks so much! this one ends on a cliffhanger but you'll still love me! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT only Godel.

* * *

Outside, Trunks sat down on the steps thinking about what he had said to her. 'I don't want to lose you.' he sighed, looking down. Truth be told, he did like her, a lot. She had been one reason he had always pushed himself to get stronger so she wouldn't have to fight, so she wouldn't have to risk her life. At first he always thought that it was just being protective of a friend, but over time, as they had grown, he had seen her through different ways.

She had grown, in more ways than one. She had grown fiercer in her personality, from being a childish defenseless girl, to a strong, independent teen. Of course, she had her natural figure, and he felt a bit disappointed when she had cut her hair all off, he had liked it long. He found himself slipping a bit in concealing his feelings for her too, because he knew that she didn't care for him like that, that she only saw him as a friend or probably like another brother. But it was getting so much harder for him…

Godel fell to her hands and knees panting. She only had 5 more minutes. The year had gone by so long, and she had felt herself start to become stronger, but she was wearing out. She looked up at her father, happy that she had been able to spend a year with him, to know him. She stood up, and Goku placed his hand up, "That's enough Godel, catch your breath before we leave."

Godel collapsed, turning on her back, letting herself transform out of the Super Saiyan. Her hair was black again, she had cut her dyed hair a few months back, and her hair now reached her shoulders. Her clothes were torn a bit, and she would have to change into a different outfit for the fight against Cell. She looked up, seeing Goku, "Hey, Dad?" She said, now calling him that for the past few months.

Goku looked over to her, "What is it Godel?"

"Do you think anyone has a chance against Cell?" She said, now sitting up, looking at the Saiyan.

"Honestly, I don't know, I don't think I have a chance against him either."

"W-what?" Godel said, standing up, "But dad, you have too! You're the only one that can do it!"

He shook his head, "I believe that you and Gohan are stronger than me, and that you two can defeat Cell if you had to go up against him."

"N-no! I can't fight Cell! I'm not strong enough!" She spoke, "I mean.. thanks for having such faith in me but…"

Goku patted her head, "Don't worry Godel, hopefully you won't have to fight him, but in case you do, I know you'll be able to give it your best."

Godel looked up, "Dad… before we leave can.." She became nervous again, "Um… can I have… a h-hug?"

He smiled, "Of course you can! Come here!" He said bringing her into a large hug.

At first she couldn't breath but then she hugged him, "Thanks Dad…" She then started to cry.

Goku looked down and started to freak, "Whoa! Wait! Don't cry! I didn't mean to hug you that hard! Don't cry!"

She laughed a bit, "S-sorry, it's just that… Gohan and mom always told me a lot about you and that I'm a lot like you, and it's not fair that I never knew you until now… and… seeing you now…"

Goku smiled, "Hey, I'm always with you now, I always have been." He wiped some of her tears away, "Now go be a strong girl for me." he said patting her back.

"Alright, Dad." She said as they walked out.

"Daddy! Godel!" Gohan yelled, racing towards them, hugging Godel first, "Wow! Look you so much different with longer hair Godel! You almost look like mom!"

She laughed a bit, "Well.." She hugged him as well.

Piccolo stepped in next and Godel decided to stay on the look out while Goku and Gohan were going to train on their own. She went back into a room and changed back into her shorts, boots and red tube top, leaving her jacket for later. She fooled with her hair as she walked out, 'I wonder if I should cut it..'

"Godel.."

She stopped, looking up, and smiled, "Hey Trunks."

He looked down, "Uh, hey. Look Godel, before you went in, I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. I over reacted." She said, patting him on the shoulder. "Just remember that I'm a girl, I can't control my emotions as well as you men can." She said lightly.

"You couldn't be any more right." He teased.

She frown and lightly hit him, "Watch it." She growled.

He chuckled a bit, "So how did you like training with your dad?"

The smile on her face was proof enough, "It was amazing! Everything that Gohan, mom and Bulma had told me so true! Now I know why I'm like the way I am, I'm just like him!" She said, laughing a bit, then blinked, "What about you? Training with your dad seems… terrifying."

"It's more like trying to be noticed. He rather train alone." Trunks said, looking off to the side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure once you show him how strong you are it's going to be okay! He can't keep ignoring you, I mean, look how adorable you are as a kid!"

"Are you saying I'm not adorable now?" he said, teasing.

She only pinched his cheek, "You should have confidence in yourself Trunks." She said before walking away.

"Oh hey Godel!" He called out, making her turn a bit, "I like your hair long, it looks nice." He said, not caring what she thought anymore, "Keep it that way."

Godel felt her cheeks rise, and she started to freak, "W-well you have no control on how I keep my hair Trunks!" she spoke, turning around and walking away.

* * *

Nine days had gone by, slowly to Godel. Within those days, new Dragonballs had been created, Dende had joined living on earth and everyone had pretty much been training. But now was the day when the Z fighters had to go participate in the Cell games. Godel had gone to Bulma to help mend her training clothes and she thanked Bulma greatly for helping.

She stood with the rest of them, waiting for Goku. Vegeta had already left, not having patience, and Godel looked over to Trunks, his hair had gotten longer again with another year in training in the room, and Godel had to pull her own hair back, not cutting it. She knew that she was going to talk to Trunks before they fought with Cell, she had to get her emotions out to him, rather he would accept them or not, she didn't know…

She pulled at Trunks arm, "Hey, can I talk to you before Goku gets here?" She whispered to him.

Trunks looked down at her, and nodded, following her inside the building. "Godel, what's wrong?"

She looked down, taking his hand, "Please be careful…" She whispered, "Cell's ki is so strong, even from here…"

Trunks lifted her chin up, "Godel, I've been training two years worth, I'm a lot stronger than when we first came." He said, trying to ease her fear.

Godel's eyes looked down, "I'm just so worried, everyone doesn't know how strong he is, even Goku… he's so optimistic about this whole thing… I'm starting to wonder if it's all a bluff."

"Do you trust me Godel?" Trunks asked, letting go of her chin, now gripping her hand tightly.

"Yes. I always have." She didn't even hesitate.

"Then you know that I'll be careful." He said, slightly smiling.

She looked down, "You just don't know how important you are to me." She whispered, shocking Trunks right in his place. What she did next, Trunks didn't move. She lifted herself up, and let her lips gently press against his. "Don't die. Please." She whispered, almost begging, while she looked down and went back to the group, face red as could be. Trunks was blushing himself.

Just as she had reached the rest of the group, not only had her face returned to normal, but Goku and Gohan were back, ready to go fight. And they all took off, Trunks joining the group as the went to the arena.

When they landed, Godel saw the arena Cell had made, and she also saw a camera crew and a man with large brown curly hair and a mustache. Hercule Satan, was apparently his name, and he was a complete idiot. Godel only pointed to him, as the man stacked 15 tiles and only broke 14, "Is he serious? Seriously, does he want a death wish?" She muttered to Krillin and Gohan.

Krillin shook his head as the man was thrown easily into the mountain side, "Is he alive in your time period?"

"I hope to god he's not." She spoke. She watched as Goku took his step into the ring, 'Be careful Dad.' she thought.

Cell seemed a bit disappointed, "Here I was hoping to save the best for last." He said to Goku, before they took their fighting stances and then began. Godel clenched her fist, watching the two bout, 'They're both strong, but Cell isn't even giving it his all..' she saw Goku fire a Kamehame-ha, and then was battered a bit by Cell.

When Goku landed, he charged up again, sending dust up. Godel shielded her eyes, 'That's it Dad… you have to get stronger.. You have to beat Cell.' she thought as the dust settled down. 'This is where the real fight begins.'

She watched Goku and Cell dodge blows, and the air was getting tenser by the second..

Cell smirked, then took another stance.. "Kame…"

"Wait! If you do a Kamehame-ha you'll destroy the earth!" Goku yelled. He then jumped in the air, "Hey! I'm up here!" Goku cried.

"Hame-ha!" Cell shouted, making the blast go towards the now air born Goku. At the last moment, Goku teleported himself behind Cell, missing the blast and then kicked Cell, and he was barely able to dodge it.

Godel could see the confused look on his face and couldn't help but to smirk. As they took the fighting to the air, Godel became worried, 'They're so fast… it almost looks like Dad can't keep up!' She then noticed that Cell had pointed his hand down at the arena.

"Guys! Get away from the ring!" Goku shouted just as Cell fired a blast down to earth.

Godel felt something grab her, and she covered her eyes as the dust and blinding light threaten her eyes. When it all settled down, she saw a large whole in the Earth, where the arena had once been… she looked down, seeing an arm around her waist, and looked behind her, seeing Trunks. She felt her cheeks blush a bit, then looked back up to the fight. Although it looked like Goku was winning, Godel saw it, 'He's getting tired.' She took a few steps forward, out of Trunks' grip, and clenched her fist, 'Come one dad..' She watched him unleash another Kamehame-ha, right in front of Cell taking his upper half away. 'He.. He's still alive! But how!'

After watching Cell regenerate himself, and making Godel want to throw up, Goku was beaten up. He took a lot of loss of energy from the blast, but he kept going, giving it everything he had. After another series of ki blast, he was worn out.

Cell smirked, "Why don't you take a Senzu bean? Or is it your pride that's getting in your way? I've lost a bit of power myself, if you become to full power, you might have a slight chance of beating me, I want you to continue to amuse me."

Goku only smirked, "I give up."

Well, that certainly took everyone back, including Cell, "If you give up, there won't be anyone else to fight and everyone on Earth will die."

"Don't mistake me, there's still people I know that can take you on."

"It'll wind up the same, I'm sure Trunks and Vegeta have gotten stronger but they're not as strong as you."

"Can I choose the next two? They can go in what ever order they want." Goku said, confident.

"You really plan on giving up."

"If these next two can't beat you, then no one can. How ever, after fighting you, I have the most confident in both of them, that's why I left everything up to them."

"Heh, tell me the names of these two that shouldn't exist."

Goku looked over to the group, "Which one of you wants to go first? Gohan? Godel?"


	10. The Sacrifice

haha! Sorry i left on a cliff hanger, but i had too, i know, i'm evil. Anyway, i think the Cell games will be over soon, oh! And yay for double digits! lol thanks for those who review and to those who read too! Thanks so much guys!

Dislcaimer; i own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT, only Godel.

* * *

Recap

"Can I choose the next two? They can go in what ever order they want." Goku said, confident.

"You really plan on giving up."

"If these next two can't beat you, then no one can. How ever, after fighting you, I have the most confident in both of them, that's why I left everything up to them."

"Heh, tell me the names of these two that shouldn't exist."

Goku looked over to the group, "Which one of you wants to go first? Gohan? Godel?"

* * *

Not only were Gohan and Godel taken back, but so were the rest of the group. Did Goku honestly believe that Godel or even Gohan could do this?

Gohan went to take a step forward when Godel stopped him, "I'll go first." She said, all her fear seeming to disappear.

"But Godel!" Gohan went to argue, "I'm your older brother right."

She smiled, looking back at him, "In the future, right now I'm older than you." She looked at Goku and Cell, her smile disappearing, then took off towards them, landing next to Goku. "I'll go."

Goku patted her shoulder, "That's my girl, remember that Gohan is just as capable as you, so if you need to back out, don't hesitate, I don't want you dead." He said, seeming to sound like a father.

Godel nodded, "Right."

Cell started to laugh, "This? This little girl? Please tell me that you're joking Goku, this is a joke right?"

Godel looked at Goku, who nodded then joined the rest of the group, Trunks looked at Goku, "Is this wise Goku? She's going to get killed!"

"Have some faith, she really improved in training." He said, not taking his eyes off Godel.

Cell smirked, then appeared in front of Godel, "Tell me, little girl, are you afraid?"

"No." She spoke, not even moving from her spot. She felt her power start to swell inside her, maybe she could pull this off…

His smirk disappeared, "Really? You think you can beat me?"

"If Dad says I can, then I don't know until I try." She said, looking at the android in the eyes, her own showing determination, and the motion that she wasn't going to back down.

"Then let's see you try." He spoke, moving quickly, he sent a punch to her stomach.

Godel skidded back, catching her breath and she let her energy out, still staying in her regular form. "I'm not weak anymore." She growled, dashing forward, sending a kick to Cell.

Cell dodged it, and went to punch the girl again, but she caught his punch, then landed her fist into his face, sending him skidding back a bit. He rubbed his jaw, "Not bad."

"I'm just getting started!" She yelled, before rushing to attack him again. She felt her energy start to decrease as the fight went on. 'I need to take it up another notch.' She thought, and let her guard down, getting punched in the face.

Godel hit the ground hard, and she ended up spiting up blood.

"Tired already little girl? I hope you know that I'm holding back."

"Don't." She spoke, getting up and wiping blood from her mouth, "Because I'm not!" She said. She clenched her fist, sending her energy out and screaming. The ground around her started to crack and she felt her energy flow through her veins. She let her excitement out slowly, and opened her green eyes. "Now Cell. It's time for you to die!" She yelled, rushing at him, faster than expected. She slammed her leg into his side, sending him into the ground, then held her hands above her head, "Masenko!" She yelled as the blast of energy shot down into where Cell had landed.

She took deep breaths to get her breathing back to normal. 'Damn, maybe I shouldn't have done that…' She looked down at the dust cloud, 'Great, I can't see him, and he's hidden his ki..' She growled, looking around. It was only a brief second that she caught it, and she was just seconds from the punch to her face if she hadn't retreated back, kicking his punch away.

Cell reacted by turning, sending more force and speed into his kick, hitting the girl right in the ribs. Godel crashed into the ground harder than she thought she would, and felt the wind taken out of her. She opened her eyes, only to clenched them in pain as Cell sent his foot into her stomach. She sent another ki blast and he retreated back.

Godel got to her feet, catching her breath, 'I'm almost out of energy…' She growled to herself, then dodged another punch, throwing her own, only for her to miss. 'Damn…' She thought, looking around as he had disappeared and hidden his ki. "Damnit Cell! This isn't the time for games! I hope you're not afraid of being beaten by a girl!" She yelled, looking around, slightly panicked.

Cell smirked, appearing behind the girl, "Who said I'm going to be beaten by you?" He spoke.

Before Godel could turn around, she felt his hand go through her body, his fingertips protruding out of her stomach, 'Oh no..'

"Godel!"

She could hear almost everyone's shouts, but she didn't move, she couldn't. "D-Damnit…" She whispered, feeling the blood drip out of her mouth, "Son of a bitch."

Cell smirked, "I wonder how Goku will reacted seeing his daughter die?" He spoke to her, before he let his energy explode, lightning crackling around him and striking Godel.

She screamed, it felt like thousands of knives striking into her all at once, and she couldn't do anything… "No!" She screamed, letting the remaining energy burst from her, counteracting and causing an explosion, sending both in different directions.

Again, Godel hit the ground harder than expected. 'It's so hard…' She coughed a bit as she struggled to her hands and knees, her golden hair and green eyes returning back to black, and she felt her whole body shake with fatigue.

"Godel! Give up! Step out! I'll take it!" Gohan pleaded, "Don't die!"

She coughed again, this time blood came up with it. Cell smiled, "Do you surrender? You're pathetic, here your father had so much faith in you."

She growled, clenching the earth, she was so useless… "Godel! Don't listen to him! You're more powerful than he will admit, you've done a great job, just call out!" Goku yelled.

Godel didn't do anything for a minute, she stood up, holding her bleeding stomach. She caught her breath, and turned towards Cell. Cell was slightly surprised, "You're still determined to fight? Is it the same Saiyan pride that your father has? How stupid." He spoke before rushing forward.

Godel braced herself, holding one hand out to catch his punch, and she skidded back. "I'm going to give up… but not before this!" She yelled, pushing forward and slugging Cell right in the face, sending him back. She fell to her knees again, coughing. "I… I give." She whispered, "I give!" She yelled, catching her breath, holding her stomach in pain.

She felt herself being picked up, and before she knew it, she was with the others, being placed on the ground, "Godel, here. Take it." She looked up, seeing Goku still holding on to her, holding a Senzu bean out to her, "You're really hurt bad, but you did an amazing job, I can't believe you fought that hard, I'm proud."

Godel only smiled, "Thanks Dad…" She hesitated on taking the Senzu bean and looked over to Gohan, "Alright, show him who's stronger, Onii-sama." She spoke, smirking at the end.

Gohan smiled back, "Right." He said to her before taking off.

Godel took the bean, letting her stomach and energy come back to her, "Thanks dad." She said again, then looked up to him as he took another Senzu bean and threw it to Cell, "Here, take this!"

"Idiot! What are you doing?" Piccolo yelled.

"Cell lost a lot of energy during both fights, I want him to have a fair fight with Gohan too." Goku said.

"This isn't the time to be fair!" Yamucha yelled.

Godel got up, "Dad, you should take one too…"

"I'm fine, don't worry Godel." He said patting her head.

She looked down, wiping the remaining blood from her mouth before looking over to Gohan and Cell, who both powered up and she was taken back. 'Gohan's really… strong. Even for the one in our time line, he's so much stronger, I feel like… Gohan can win this.' She watched as they fought, and then Gohan was thrown back into boulders, "G-Gohan!" She yelled, taking a few steps forward.

She then stopped, 'His ki hasn't gone down… he's fought that long and he hasn't even lost his ki..' When he emerged, she saw that he was trying to plead with Cell to stop this, yet Cell wasn't going to back down and started to fire ki beams at him, until he was able to catch the kid and began to crush him.

"That's it! I can't stand this anymore, Goku no matter what you say I'm going to go help Gohan!" Piccolo said.

"Don't! You don't stand a chance against Cell, we just have to make sure Gohan get's mad. Once he gets mad, his power will shoot up."

"Did you even talk about this plan to Gohan?" Piccolo argued, "Gohan isn't like you when it comes to fighting, do you know what he's thinking? He's probably thinking something along the lines of 'why isn't my dad coming to save me from this pain and death?' 'Father values a fair manly fight than my own life' never forget! Gohan may be the strongest of us all but he's still a child."

Goku looked at Krillin, "Krillin, give me a Senzu bean."

It was then that Cell came forward to them, and before anyone could understand what was happening, Cell held the bag of Senzu beans in his hand, and landed not far from the boy. "I don't have to condescend to fight the likes of them."

It was then that 16 jumped out and tackled Cell from behind, "I'm sorry for getting everyone involved and the sacrifice of lives, but I'm going to self destruct along with Cell." he yelled back to the group. And he powered up, ready to destruct but… nothing happened, "What? Why didn't I blow up?"

"16, you can't! when we took you back to be fixed, the professor found a powerful bomb and didn't think it belonged so he took it out!" Krillin yelled.

"So now you tell him!" Godel screamed at Krillin, just before Cell fired a blast at the android, destroying him.

Cell looked over to the group, "1, 2, 3, 4, let see, there's 8 of you." Cell muttered, before his tail opened and 8 blue Cell-like creatures popped out.

"W-what are they?" Krillin asked.

Cell looked at them, "Go attack those 8 people on the hill, hurt them I don't care if you even kill them."

Without another word the Cell Jr. attacked, each going after a different person. Right before the first hit, Godel went to Super Saiyan, and took the hit, skidding back a bit. She couldn't… even with the Senzu bean, she could only have so much energy… she punched the thing in it's stomach, pushing it back, only for it to push off the cliff side and ram it's fist into her chest, sending her back, slamming into a rock.

She struggled up, trying to catch her breath, "Damn thing!" She growled, trying to get up before the next hit. She braced herself for the hit but it never hit.. She quickly opened her eyes, "T-Trunks!" She spoke, then pushed him aside, blocking a kick and pushing it back. "Trunks are you okay? You didn't have to do that!" She said, dodging a few more hits.

"And let you get even more beat up? Like hell." He spoke, hitting the Cell Jr. in the face, sending him into a cliff side.

Godel looked at him, 'I never did see his reaction when I kissed him but…'

"Godel!" Trunks yelled, pulling her towards him, blocking a kick that was meant for her head, "Pay attention, they're going to kill us if we're not careful." He said, knocking it back.

"S-Sorry.." she spoke, steadying herself next to him, ready to take the next attack, "Then just don't get yourself killed."

"Trust me, I won't if you don't." He said, taking a stance.

Godel stopped, feeling Gohan's ki spike tremendously, and she looked to the side, "Gohan…" She whispered, then saw the rest of the Cell Jr. take off towards the teen. Godel watched as he took the Cell Jr.'s down without breaking a sweat, and she couldn't believe it, "He's so much stronger…"

Gohan threw the bag to Trunks, "Give these to everybody." He spoke, turning back to Cell.

Trunks caught the bag, and looked to Godel, "We need to get further back."

She nodded, "right." She spoke, helping pass the Senzu's out and getting everyone back a bit. She looked back to the fight, "This really is Gohan, he's so much stronger…" She whispered, still taken back, and watched as Gohan continued to fight, being able to cause so much damage to Cell.

Cell jumped into the air, and looked down, firing a Kamehame-ha to Gohan, who only fired his own and dispersed it. That's when it hit her, "G-Gohan! Stop playing around! Finish him off!" She yelled.

"that's right Gohan, you're the only one who can do this! We all know how strong you are, now finish him!" Goku yelled to his young son.

Cell growled, "No! I will not lose to someone like you!" He yelled, powering up, becoming larger.

Trunks looked at him with shock, "He's doing the same thing he warned me about, with that much power he's become slower."

Godel looked at him, then to the fight, "Then Gohan can easily win this. He needs to stop playing around!"

Gohan kicked him, sending him back, and as Cell caught himself, he started to throw something up… come to find out, it was android 18. Godel shuttered, she may not like the android, but still… being puked out…

"He changed out, he's not in his ultimate form anymore!" Trunks' statement snapped her out it, and she looked down.

Cell yelled, "No! I won't lose!" He yelled, now becoming larger and larger.

"What is he doing?" Krillin yelled.

"He's as big as a balloon!" Yamucha yelled.

Cell looked down at Gohan, "In one minute I'm going to blow up, I'll die, but that means you'll all die with me!" Cell laughed, "Cry all you want, but there's nothing you can do, not even me!"

"What did he say? Is he going to explode?" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan took a stance, "I won't let you!"

"I wouldn't! if you hit me, you'll only cause the explosion to happen faster!" he laughed.

Godel stopped breathing for a second, 'Oh no..' she thought, becoming afraid. She had faced the androids without worrying, but now… she was afraid of dying..

"You know, no matter how you look at it, this is how it's going to go. I can think of one way to save the earth." Goku declared. "Bye Bye everyone." He spoke before teleporting himself in front of Cell. "You've done a good job Gohan, I'm impressed, tell your mother I'm sorry." He said as he placed a hand on Cell's stomach, and quickly looked at Godel, "I'm sorry I never met you in your time line, and that I might not get to meet you in this one, but you've made me proud." He said, now disappearing with Cell.

Godel hit her knees, staring at where her father had been.. "No.." she barely whispered.

Piccolo looked down, "It's gone… Goku's ki is gone.." He whispered.

"FATHER!" Gohan yelled, pounding into the earth.


	11. Almost Over

Hello again! Thanks for the reviews and for everyone who reads this! you don't know how much it means! Thanks everyone!

Dsclaimer: I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, only Godel.

* * *

Recap:

Godel hit her knees, staring at where her father had been.. "No.." she barely whispered.

Piccolo looked down, "It's gone… Goku's ki is gone.." He whispered.

"FATHER!" Gohan yelled, pounding into the earth.

* * *

Godel got up, walking towards Gohan and knelt down next to him, her bangs hiding her eyes and placing a hand on his back, "Gohan.. It's over, you and dad took care of him."

"But it's my fault, I should have just finished him when you guys told me too!" Gohan cried. "I killed him! It's my fault!"

"No it's not." Godel said sternly, "Never say that! Dad did this to save you, to save mom, it's something he would have done no matter what we would have said, if it wasn't for you, Cell would still be here and he would have destroyed everyone. Dad looked content seeing how strong you've gotten." She then stood, picking Gohan up to his feet, "Now stand up. Dad wouldn't like you like this." She said, brushing some dust out of his still golden hair.

By now, Krillin had picked up the android, and Vegeta looked at him, "What are we going to do with that, if it's still alive, we should kill it."

"I couldn't do that!" Krillin objected.

Godel and Gohan now stood near them. "Krillin, we have to we-" Godel stopped as the wind started to pick up, "What?"

As the dust cloud kicked up, that ki came back. No one couldn't believe it, it couldn't be.. He destroyed himself…

It was then that a beam of ki came out of the dust ball, striking Trunks in the chest, knocking him back into the ground. "Who did I hit? Trunks?" Cell mocked easily.

Godel couldn't move, 'T-Trunks..' she looked over to Cell, "Why the hell are you still alive!" She screamed, pushing Gohan back.

"You all do look surprised. I guess I'll explain. It did take me back that myself." Cell pointed to his head, "Inside my head there's a lump that controls my regeneration, as long as that isn't harmed I can regenerate as much as I can, when I self destructed, it wasn't damaged. To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on regenerating, I was just lucky, and even without 18, I regenerated to my ultimate form, and it wasn't my normal form, like Goku, I went through a massive power-up. I even learned a few of Goku's techniques, in the end, by trying to defeat me, Goku gave me many presents."

Godel felt the power behind her and she looked at Gohan, "Go check him." He spoke, looking at Cell, "I'm just glad he's alive, now I get to kill the person who killed our father." He spoke, emphasizing it.

Godel looked at him, becoming serious, "Don't fool around and don't die." She spoke, "Understand?"

"Right." He said, taking a few steps forward.

Godel didn't hesitated going over to Trunks' side, she grabbed his hand, "Trunks… Trunks wake up, don't die on me.." She whispered, trying to keep herself under control.

Tein was next to her and Yamucha was on Trunks' other side, both looked at the gapping hole in the teens' chest, Trunks' odds for surviving were looking slim.

"Wake up." She growled at the teen, "You promised. You promised me!" She almost yelled, "Don't…" She choked, putting her forehead on his shoulder, "Don't…" She cried, not being able to feel his ki anymore. "Trunks…" she whimpered, crying, and not letting go of his hand.

"DAMN YOU!" Vegeta yelled, taking everyone back. Godel looked up, seeing the prince fly forward towards Cell in his Super Saiyan form, firing Ki blast at Cell. After he created enough and the dust cloud, Vegeta was out of breath. Cell came out, smacking Vegeta aside and throwing a ki blast at him.

Gohan raced over, blocking the attack and in the end, his right arm was rendered useless. Godel didn't know what to do, watching Cell start up his own Kamehame-ha, she didn't know if she could do anything, the gap between Gohan and Cell was larger again, and she couldn't do anything…

Gohan started up his own, 'Dad said I can do this, and I know I can..' He took a stance, "Ka… me…. Ha… me…" Cell launched his, and Gohan put everything into it. "Ha!"

"Get back!" Piccolo argued.

Godel let go of Trunks hand, letting Tein and Yamucha get him, but instead of heading with the rest, Godel rushed towards Gohan, 'I won't let him die again!' she thought, letting herself transform, "Not again!" She yelled, "I won't let you die again!" She yelled to Gohan, standing next to him, placing one hand above his, and another below his one hand, "Kame… hame… ha!" She yelled, letting hers go with her older brother.

It was still pushing them back, even with the two siblings, it still wasn't enough… "Looks like this is the end of you two!" Cell yelled, then looked to the side, just as a blast hit him.

"Now!"

Godel was taken back, that was Goku's voice…

"Release it! Both of you now!"

Gohan and Godel nodded and they used the last of their strength, destroying the thing. Godel and Gohan looked at each other, smiling and laughing before their hair and eyes returned normal and they collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "G-Good job…" Godel mustered out.

Gohan's only response was laughing, and Godel joined in, until the rest came to them, "Wow you guys did it! We'll take you two to Dende's to get you all healed." Yamucha said, picking up Gohan while Piccolo picked up Godel, and the rest took off.

Before Piccolo took off, he looked at Vegeta, "Do you need any help?"

"No! just go!" He yelled, then looked down, "I've been perfectly beaten by that guy and those kids. Damn you Kakarot, why did you have to die like that. I'll never fight again." He said more to himself and flew off.

"I should… have said thanks…" Godel spoke softly, making the green man look down, "He… helped…"

Piccolo smiled, "Come on. Let's get you healed, we'll wish Trunks back to life with the Dragonballs, don't worry." he said as they flew off. When they reached the top, Dende had finished healing Gohan and went to Godel.

She felt her energy return and she sat up, "Thanks Dende." She spoke, watching him bow a bit and go over to 18. She got up and looked over to Trunks, 'He's going to be back alive…' she thought, gripping her fist. She then looked over as 18 got up, ready to fight.

"Don't worry!" Krillin spoke, "You're at Kami's, Gohan and Godel defeated Cell so your safe."

"You should thank Krillin, he protected you after Cell spit you out." Piccolo stated.

"It was nothing!" Krillin spoke bashfully.

Gohan smiled, "I get it! Krillin likes 18!"

"Don't blurt that out!" Krillin yelled.

"Humph. What do you want me to do? Hold your hand or something?" She snapped before taking off.

"What's with her attitude! I'll kick her ass!" Yamucha yelled.

"Before you do that, let's bring Trunks and the others back to life with the Dragonballs." Piccolo said, making Godel smile.

While everyone gathered around Dende and the Dragonballs, Gohan and Godel went towards Trunks, and Godel kneeled down next to him, holding onto his hand. She looked back as it got dark and the dragon showed itself.

"What is your first wish?" It spoke, loudly.

"Resurrect everyone killed by Cell." Yamucha asked.

"So it shall be done." It replied.

Godel felt Trunks' ki return and she looked to him as his eyes opened and he sat up, pretty much shocked that he was alive. Godel, on the other hand, felt herself start to cry and hugged him, "Trunks!" She yelled, holding onto him.

He was taken back, "G-Godel!" he said, placing one arm around her as the other held him up from falling.

Gohan smiled, "Oh! Godel's like Krillin! She likes you!"

Godel blushed, but it was kept hidden from the two, and she was taken back as his grip tighten, "That's cool, I like her too." Trunks spoke to Gohan, smiling.

Godel pushed herself back, whacking Trunks upside the head, "Stupid! You shouldn't worry me like that! You promised!" she said, not caring that she was still crying.

"You had everyone worried, even Vegeta." Gohan said.

That took Trunks back, "even my father…"

"Yeah, he gave everything he had against Cell" Gohan continued.

Godel smiled, taking his hand, but then looked at Gohan, "Hey, why isn't dad back?"

Gohan looked down, "He's already died once, and he can't be brought back again.."

She looked down, "Oh.."

"Hey everyone this is Goku." A voice, Goku's, cried out. Godel looked up, taken back, "I'm talking to you from the after life, I want you guys to listen. Before when I was talking to Bulma she said that I attract evil people, and now that I think about it, I think she's right. If I don't go back, I think the Earth will be a more peaceful place, King Kai agrees too. I wasn't planning on dying or sacrificing my life, and because I died on Earth and everything I've been given special privilege. You normal people and bad people like Cell just arrive here like spirits, but I get to keep my body so even though I died it's not big loss. And in the after life I get to meet a lot of warriors from the past, I think I'm going to have a fun time up here, and King Kai was resurrected by Shen-Ron so he's forgiven me. I'm sorry if this hurts Chi-chi and Gohan, even Godel, but please don't try to resurrect me, besides, Gohan is a better person than I am, therefore, I'll see you later, and when you guys die, we'll be able to meet again. Bye bye." He spoke, ending his connection.

Godel couldn't help but to laugh, and everyone looked at her, "For a dead guy… he sure is happy, I can't help but not be sad now.."

"Excuse me. I've been waiting for your next wish.. For a long time." Shen-Ron said, floating in the air.

"Well, the girl I'm going out with wants an expensive necklace.." Yamucha slightly joked.

"Stupid." Godel muttered.

"Hey… Shen-Ron, can you make 17 and 18 humans?" Krillin asked, making everyone look at him.

"I can't do that," The dragon retorted, "both androids are stronger than I, so I can't do anything to their person."

"Shoot, it didn't work."

"Why did you ask about 17, he should be dead." Gohan said, confused.

"No, because of the first wish, everyone killed by Cell was brought back, therefore it wouldn't be strange for 17 to be alive." Piccolo explained.

"Well how about this, can you take the explosives out of the two androids?" Krillin tried again.

"That is possible, power has nothing to do with that. Granted!" Shen-Ron spoke, "both explosive devices have been take out of their bodies, farewell." Shen-Ron said before he vanished, the Dragonballs scattering over the Earth and the day returning back to day.

Trunks looked at Krillin, "Why did you ask for that?"

"Well, I thought it kind of sad to have a bomb inside of anyone." He meekly explained, then looked at Yamucha, "I'm sorry you couldn't get that necklace for your girlfriend."

"Don't worry, I was only joking, I wouldn't use Shen-Ron for that." Yamucha said scratching the back of his head.

"Why did you wish for 17's bomb too?" Tein asked.

"Well, I like 18, but wouldn't she be better with 17?" Krillin said, slightly blushing.

"That's that romance stuff, I don't understand that." Piccolo muttered, as Godel giggled a bit.

"Stupid!" 18 said, showing herself from her hiding spot, "17 and I were twins! But don't think I'm going soft! I'm not going to thank you for removing those explosives!" she spoke, turning, then looked back, "See you later." She muttered before taking off.

"You heard that right?" Yamucha said to Krillin, "You still have a chance!"

"But she's a monster, so don't get your hopes up, I don't understand it at all." Piccolo muttered again. Within seconds, everyone was chuckling.

Tein sighed, "Well, I'm going home, I doubt that I will see you guys again so live a health life. Trunks, Godel, you two should be strong enough to deal with those androids in the future."

It was then that it hit the two and they both smiled, "Yeah." Trunks said, while Godel smiled wider, they could finally feel at ease, they could finally help.

"I think I should be going too." Yamucha said, following Tein off the look out.

Gohan looked at Godel and Trunks, "Are you guys going too?"

Trunks spoke before Godel, "We're going to spend the night, then after a good night's rest we'll go off."

"We'll see you two off tomorrow." Krillin said.

Gohan took Godel's hand, "Can I stay with you too?"

Godel nodded, "Sure!" She said smiling.

The group said their good bye, and then Gohan left to tell his mother the news and would meet back at Capsule Corp. and Godel, Trunks and Yamucha headed straight to Capsule Corp.

When they landed, Godel stretched her arms, "man. I'm beat." She muttered, rubbing the back of he neck.

Yamucha laughed, "What did you do?"

"A lot more than you." She spoke, smirking at the adult.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma cried, rushing out, "Are you hurt? Look at you, you're a mess!" She cried, looking over Trunks.

Godel only chuckled, at least she was just as worried over her child now as she was in their time. She looked up, 'Dad.. Thanks so much.'

"Look at you too Godel!" Bulma screeched, making Godel look at the woman, and before she knew it, Bulma was dragging her inside, "You need a bath! You're all dirty!"

Godel couldn't believe this… "Um… t-thanks Bulma…" Godel whispered, not really knowing what to say, then she smiled, "Hey, Bulma, when I'm born, make sure I like working with technology."

Bulma nodded, "Of course I will!" She then smiled wider, "I'll also make sure you love Trunks too!"

Godel's face went beat red, "B-B-Bulma!" She yelled.


	12. Closing End

Okay! so this isn't the last Chapter! this is only settling things with this timeline of Trunks and Godel, and the next one will be... we'll you'll see! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks so much for reading this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT only Godel.

* * *

It was about ten that night, and Godel was in pajama pants and a tank top, watching Gohan sleep. The poor kid had fell asleep talking and listening to Godel, and he had fallen asleep in her bed. Godel herself was tired, but she couldn't sleep, and slipped quietly out of the room. Sighing, she felt bitter sweet. She loved the fact that she had seen Goku, her father, and that she got to see a younger version of her brother, but she knew that when she went to her time line, everything would be gone.

Sitting outside, she wondered about her mother, 'I wonder how mom's doing, probably worrying Bulma.' she thought, sighing, 'I kinda can't wait to go home.' she looked up at the stars, 'When we go back, I'm going to hug my mom, and then take the androids out with Trunks help. Then we'll keep our eyes out for Cell… and then… we won't have to worry.' she thought, smiling to herself.

"And what are you smiling about?" Trunks said, walking up next to her, his hair cut short again.

She looked up, still smiling, "thinking about how bright our future is…" She looked at the stars again, "We're going to be a ease, for the first time." she said, closing her eyes.

Trunks sat next to her, looking up, "I won't know what to do honestly."

"We can help the people, we can rebuild the city." She opened her eyes, thinking of the possibilities and jumped up, looking at him, "Capsule Corp. can shoot up again! All the inventions that were rendered useless because of those stupid androids can be reproduced, people won't be afraid to work anymore, no one will have to hide, just think about it!" She said, smiling, turning around and looking up at the sky again, "We can do all of that."

Trunks got up, slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, "You really think so?"

"I know so." She whispered, leaning into him.

He smiled, resting his chin on top of her head, "Then we'll do it all and more. You just have to promise me one thing."

Godel blinked, now looking up at him, "What?"

"You can't leave my side." He said, kissing her temple.

She blushed but then smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

The next morning, Godel got changed into her shorts, tube top and jacket. She couldn't wait. She wanted a brighter future. Walking out, she was tackled by Gohan, and she looked down, blinking, "Gohan.."

He hugged her, "I'm going to miss you Godel." He said, and she noticed something, he was tearing up.

Godel smiled, and patted his head, wrapping one arm around him, "Hey, don't, I'll be born soon and I'll be your little sister. Just be nice to me okay? And don't pick on me." She said, now fully hugging him, "The one who should be saying I'm going to miss you is me." She muttered.

Gohan held onto her for a little bit longer and then they both let go. "I'll be sure to treat you nice."

Godel ruffled his head, "That a boy." She said smiling. She looked over to the time machine, and patted Gohan's head, "Take care of mom until I'm born okay?"

"Right." He said, nodding to her.

After all the good-bye's were given, Trunks and Godel hoped into the time machine and headed back to their own time. When they arrived back, they both got out and looked around, "It's still standing." Godel muttered, then looked to Trunks, "I'm going home and letting my mom know what happened, she's probably been worrying Bulma to death."

Trunks nodded, then pulled her towards him gently, kissing her forehead, "I'm going to do the same, I'm telling mom about us too, by the way."

She slightly blushed but didn't move away from him, "Yeah, they'll find out sooner or later anyway…"

"I'll see you soon." Trunks spoke, letting her go.

She looked up, smiling a bit, "Right." She then hovered a bit, "See ya then!" She said before flying off towards her home. She landed in the grass, and ran up to the house, "Mom! Mom I'm home!" She yelled.

Chi-chi was instantly outside, seeing her daughter with black long hair, and the over all fact that she was still alive, she started to cry, "My baby! You're all right!"

Godel hugged her mom, "Of course I am." She chuckled a bit, then led her mom into the house were they sat down and had some tea, "Mom, I saw Dad." Godel spoke, smiling a bit, looking down at her cup, "I saw Onii-sama as a kid too, he was so cute."

Chi-chi smiled, "Yes, Gohan was cute when he was little."

"Dad was everything you told me about. When we first went back in time to warn them, Dad didn't know who I was, but he told me to live, and then three years later, Dad found out who I was and we spent a whole year together in this chamber, were one day lasted a whole year. And Dad said me and Gohan could be able to take Cell on, he was this evil bad guy that in another time line killed Trunks and I and took the time machine, and well, I fought Cell, I kinda got hurt, but Dad got me out and then gave me a Senzu bean. He still ended up dying though," She looked back down at her tea, "He said that he was sorry that he never met me in this time line or his own, but he was great. Gohan was real strong too, and he did damage to Cell, and in the end, we both were able to defeat Cell. It was amazing mom!"

Chi-chi smiled a bit, although still worried at the fact that Goku had made Gohan and her fight, "Well, it sounds like your father. I hope I dealt with the pain."

"Well you're going to have me soon!" Godel spoke, smiling. It disappeared when she heard the radio and stood.

"Godel, you just got back.." Chi-chi spoke

She smiled, "I'm fine mom." She spoke, transforming and startling her mom, "Dad trained me." She spoke before taking off. As she flew, she clenched her fist, 'This is where it ends, it's time for the androids to know what it feels like to be helpless!' she thought as she got to the spot, seeing Trunks take 18. Without warning, she crashed her foot into 17's face, sending him into the building.

17 got up, his shirt was a mess, "What the hell… this is my favorite shirt." He growled. He looked at the teen, "So you're going blonde too? Everyone just can't keep with black hair."

Godel didn't say anything only take a stance, and 17 smirked, "Okay, how about we continue with your beating." He said rushing forward.

Godel stopped him, blocking his punch. Her hand started to glow with her ki, "This is for my brother." She hissed, letting her ki release, destroying the android. She stood still, then let herself return back to normal, 'It's over…. No, we still have Cell.' she thought, just as Trunks finished with 18.

"Godel?" Trunks asked, walking over to her, taking her hand, "It's almost over."

She smiled, holding on to his hand tightly, "I know." She spoke, leaning her head on his shoulder, "It's so close."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head, "My mom wants you and Chi-chi over tonight."

"Why?" She said, looking up to him.

"Well… about us, and now this."

She smacked her forehead, "Oh damn, I forgot to mention us. Oh well, mom will be overjoyed, she's been trying to set me up with you for years." Godel said nonchalantly.

"S-She has?" Trunks spoke, blushing a bit.

Godel looked up, chuckling at his reaction and she reached up, kissing his cheek, "Of course silly." she backed up a bit, "I'll see you and Bulma tonight then, I'll be over by 7." She smiled, taking off.

This time when she landed, she walked in unscathed and unhurt, and Chi-Chi smiled, "Godel.."

"See, told you. Dad trained me well. Oh mom, Bulma wants me and you over tonight to celebrate Trunks and I defeating the androids and the fact that Trunks and I are together now." Godel said a bit relaxed.

Chi-chi didn't know what to be surprised by first, "You two defeated… and now you're…" She hugged Godel, "Finally! I don't know what to be happy about first! You defeating those things are you and Trunks!" She cried out.

Godel chuckled a bit, "Alright mom, go get ready. I said I would be there at 7 and it's going on six." She spoke, now watching her mom rush around to get ready. By six-thirty, they were off to Bulma's house.

It was Bulma who opened the door and tackled Godel, "About time!" She spoke, making Godel chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, seeing Trunks come into the room, shaking his head at his own mother's happy state.

For the rest of the night, that's how everything was, everyone just laughing, sharing good times, tell jokes, just hanging out. Near the end, Godel slipped out, going to the same spot she had stood in before she had left from another time line. She looked up, smiling a bit, then turned around, watching Trunks come up to her.

"Having fun?" He asked, coming up to her.

"You know how those two get, I can only take some of it before needing to get away."

He smiled a bit, and then pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Godel, will you promise me something?"

She looked up at him, placing her hands on his chest, "What is it?"

"When Cell comes, can you hang back?" He said softly, looking at her, "I don't want to say that you're not strong enough, because I know you are, it's just." He paused, "When I started to train with your brother, it was just about getting the androids defeated, it was so that you wouldn't have to take your brother's place, so you wouldn't have to get hurt. I don't like seeing you in pain, or about to get hurt.. It's just-"

She placed one of her hands on his mouth, "Trunks, you know that fighting is in my blood, and that I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." She said, letting her hand slip down, back to his chest, "But since it worries you so much… when Cell comes, I'll hang back." She whispered, "I know you're more than capable of handling him, and I already dealt with him, think of it as payback." She spoke smiling.

He smiled back, and then leaned down, kissing her on her lips. Godel was taken back, but kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, tightening his grip on her, when he pulled back, his smiled was wider, "I'll be sure to give a few extra punches for you." He whispered, kissing her again.

She smiled as he kissed her, and she wondered, how would she deal with Trunks in the other time line?


	13. Godel

Tah dah! see! we're not done yet! we're going to keep on going! thanks for all of those who read and review thanks so much guys!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT only Godel

* * *

It had been 7 years since Cell had been defeated, Gohan was now 16, and he went to public high school in the city now called Satan City for the man that had 'defeated' Cell and saved the Earth. Right now, everyone was heading to the Budokai, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Trunks and Goten were now entering the tournament, along with a few others, and even Goku was coming back for a day to compete.

Right now, Godel sat in her older brother's lap, holding onto a stuffed bear that he had given to her after his first day of going to school in the city. Gohan had kept his promise to the future Godel, and treated her very good, and felt sorry since Goten and Trunks were always together, and Marron wasn't exactly the kind of kid Godel liked to hang out around. Gohan didn't force training onto Godel, but made sure that she knew the basics, she wouldn't be competing in this Budokai, much to Chi-chi's pleasure, but she was looking forward to meeting her dad. He looked down as she tugged on his shirt.

"Onii-sama, why are you wearing that funny outfit? And when am I going to see daddy?" She asked innocently.

Gohan ruffled her long messy hair. "Aw, not you too Del, you think I'm in a funny outfit? And you'll know when you see dad."

She giggled a bit, then climbed up looking over Gohan's shoulder, to Trunks and Goten, "Hey, Goten, Trunks, who do you think is stronger?" She said to the two.

"Well me, duh." Trunks said first, "I'm a year older than you two, so of course I'm stronger."

Godel shook her head, "Not uh, I think Goten's stronger, he's been training with Onii-sama."

"So, I've been training with my dad." Trunks retorted.

Godel stuck her tongue out at the boy, which made him do the same. Gohan pulled Godel back, making her sit on his lap, "Now Godel, try and be nice."

She only played with her bear. In truth, the 7 year old was always tired of being ignored by the other two, they wouldn't let her play with them or anything, she was getting tired of it, the only way she got noticed was when she was annoying to them.

When they landed, Godel held onto her older brother's hand, and her other was tightly on her bear. She looked around, she felt like she had already met her father, she had seen pictures of him, and Gohan had never let her go a day without telling her about him. While the others chit chatted and such, Godel looked around, looking for the man she had seen in the pictures all the time.

"Hey everyone! Wow look at you guys, you sure changed!" Goku said, taking everyone back. He then noticed the little girl, holding onto the bear and squatted down next to her, "Look at you! You're so adorable, I bet you're Godel!"

Godel blinked, he already knew her, and she nodded, "D-Daddy?" She whispered.

"Yeah!" He said, then picked her up, "Wow! You're sure big, how old are you?"

"7." She replied, just before Goku noticed Goten,

"Chi-chi." He spoke, holding Godel in one arm and pointing to Goten, "There's a little me behind you.."

Chi-chi pulled Goten out, "Goten, this is your father." Without a moments notice, Chi-chi and Gohan had hugged Goku, and he tried his best not to drop the girl.

After the happy reunion, they then started out for registration. When Goku found out about the children's division and saw that Goten signed up, he looked at Godel who was still in his arm, "Are you going to go?"

Godel shook her head, "I'm not strong like Goten or Onii-sama, I can't have blonde hair like them."

Goku seemed surprised but smiled, "That's okay, you can cheer me on right?"

She nodded, and smiled, "Daddy's the strongest!"

Goku laughed, "Well, I wouldn't say strongest…"

Before they took their separate ways, Godel made sure to hug her older brother, then waved to Goten, "Good luck Goten!" She spoke, as Chi-chi started to drag the girl away.

As they sat and the children's game begun, Godel wasn't very interested in the fights, so far neither her brother or Trunks had been called so she saw it as a waste of time.

"Now it's time for the 9th fight, Trunks against Ethus!" The announcer called.

"Ethus! Mommy's over here!" A woman, sitting next to Bulma spoke, "My baby can't show his skills against such a brat."

"Trunks! Kick this kids butt!" Bulma yelled.

Godel looked to her mother, "Mommy, Trunks won't lose will he? This kid looks pretty weak." She said, like it was nothing.

Chi-chi patted her head, "Of course not."

Godel looked back, seeing Trunks swipe kick the kick and then kick him up, and the boy landed on his head, knocking him unconscious. Godel nodded to herself, "Good. Now Goten needs to win and we can see a good fight." She said to herself, holding on to her bear tightly. Throughout the children's division, Trunks and Goten continued to win until they came to the finally event. Godel held her bear tightly, hoping that her brother would win, and not Trunks.

Godel didn't hate Trunks, she just didn't like that when Trunks came into the equation, Goten forgot about her, his own twin. That's why she was so attached to Gohan, because it seemed like when ever she felt lonely, Gohan was always there to keep her company, and she valued every time spent with her older brother.

By the time she realized she was missing the fight, it was already over, Trunks being the victor and getting to fight the great champion Satan. Godel frown, 'Aw man, I missed it..'

She watched as Trunks 'lightly' hit Satan on the face and sent him out of the ring. Of course, everyone though he lost on purpose, Godel only shook her head, she could sense the ki difference, so she knew that Trunks had really won by strength.

"We're going to take a short break until the adult division starts, it will begin at 1:40 p.m." The announcer called.

Godel stood up, "Mommy, can I go see Onii-sama real quick?" She asked, making sure to make all innocent.

Chi-chi looked at her, "Well, I guess so, make sure you tell him I said good luck."

She smiled and nodded, then took off. She made her way down to the ground. She looked around, trying to find them, when she was picked up. "What are you doing Godel?" Gohan spoke, sunglasses and bandana on his head.

She smiled, hugging him, "Looking for you!" She giggled, then looked over seeing the girl that she had learned to fly with and waved, "Hi Videl!"

Videl, Satan's daughter, waved a bit to the girl, "Hi Godel, you look a bit taller, have you been growing without me knowing?"

Godel giggled, "Not uh, it's just because Onii-sama's holding me up!" She looked at Gohan, "Mommy says good luck, and tell Daddy I say good luck." She hugged Gohan, "And good luck to you too 'Great Saiyanman!'" Godel giggled as she leapt down from his hold, running back off.

Gohan shook his head, "Godel…"

Videl chuckled, "I think she's cute."

Godel quickly rushed back to her seat, just in time for the first match, Krillin vs. some other big guy that she hope would lose, and he did. She then watched as Piccolo easily gave up to a short strange looking person and she slightly pouted. 'Piccolo… was something really off about this guy?' she thought, a bit worried. She smiled when she saw Videl and stood up, "Go Videl!"

Of course, Videl was kicking this guys butt, but he kept getting up after she would beat him down again. After the third time, she saw that Videl was getting tired. The guy then kept hitting her and just as it looked like she was going to fall out of the ring, she flew back onto the ring. That was when Godel noticed something, 'this guy just keeps taking her hits, and Videl's not going to be able to keep this stamina up…'

It was then that the guys started to pound on Videl and finally, he tossed her easily out of the ring. Godel became worried, and hoped that Videl would be okay. In a few minutes, Gohan was out in the ring with a man that was much taller but looked a lot similar to the guy Piccolo had fought a few short rounds ago. It was then that she saw that Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan. 'He's not suppose to do that…' she thought, right before two people jumped out and one grabbed Gohan while one used a strange device and stuck him with it. When they were done, they took off. The other guy that Gohan was suppose to fight, knelt down next to him and placed his hand on his back, and before Godel knew it, he was up like nothing happened.

Not only did that short strange dude go, but also Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo and once he was ready, Gohan, Videl and that other dude. Godel watched them leave and wondered a bit, and tugged on her mother's shirt, "Mommy, why did they leave?"

"I don't know, your father's always like that." She spoke, almost not surprised at him leaving.

Godel blinked, how crazy was her father? She watched as the judges were going over what to do, since most of their contenders had left.


	14. Fusion

Wow, i just realized how hard it is to write from a 7 year old's point, since i'm usually use to writing older kids points, but you guys say i'm doing a good job so i'm still continuing! Thanks so much guys, you're amazing.

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, just Godel

* * *

Recap

Not only did that short strange dude go, but also Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo and once he was ready, Gohan, Videl and that other dude. Godel watched them leave and wondered a bit, and tugged on her mother's shirt, "Mommy, why did they leave?"

"I don't know, your father's always like that." She spoke, almost not surprised at him leaving.

Godel blinked, how crazy was her father? She watched as the judges were going over what to do, since most of their contenders had left.

* * *

"Thanks for everyone being so patient!" The announcer called out, "Thanks to Mr. Satan's idea, the remaining five fighters will have a battle royale, the last one standing in the ring wins! I will now introduce the five fighters, the first one is Mr. Satan! Next, the only female and a girl with an unusual name, 18! There's also the Mighty Mask that was defeated in the last Budokai! Killer was also defeated in the last Budokai but made it to round two! Lastly, the man that's very popular with girls, Jewel!" He paused for a bit, letting the crowd shout the names for who they wanted to win, "Now! Let's get this all started!"

Within a second, Jewel and Killer were taken out, leaving Mighty Mask, 18 and Satan. Godel looked at Mighty Mask, 'He seems powerful for a man with short arms and legs…' she thought, cocking her head to the side.

It was then that 18 and Mighty Mask started fighting, completely ignoring Satan, and were in the air fighting. 18 easily knocked the Mighty Mask into the ring and he hoped up quickly, and went back into the air. Godel felt their ki spike and she couldn't believe it, 'Those idiots! Trunks yeah I can expect, but Goten? Mom's going to freak!'

They fired a ki blast and it missed 18. 18 threw her own, and because the boys weren't coordinated, they went in different directions and split. "Hey! Fighting in pairs is against the rules! They're disqualified!" The announcer called out as the two boys took off, and 18 landed on the ring.

Godel watched as Satan 'won' only because 18 threw the match. She sighed, 'I wonder where Daddy is? And Onii-sama?' she thought, just before all of the sudden, Goku, Gohan, that strange dude known as Supreme Kai and Vegeta all of the sudden appeared in the ring. Godel noticed that Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan form and had an M on his forehead.

Without a seconds notice, Vegeta fired a large ki blast at Goku, who barely dodged it and it then busted through the stadium, killing some of the audience members and even those outside of the stadium. Within another second, he shot at another side, this time closer to where Godel and the rest sat down at. There seemed to be another round of arguments before they completely disappeared again..

"We need to leave." Videl spoke, now coming to them, "I'll explain everything." She spoke.

The crew was going to head to the look out, since it was getting dangerous. When they landed on the look out, Godel looked around and spotted her dad, instantly running up to him. "daddy!" She cried out, a bit urgent.

Goku looked down and picked her up, slightly smiling at her. But Godel saw through it. "Where's Onii-sama, and Goten, and Trunks and his daddy? Why did Vegeta blow up those people and why'd he have a M on his forehead?" She asked, softly for only her dad to hear her.

Goku held Godel a bit tighter, and then looked to the other worried mothers, "Goten and Trunks are fine, Gohan and Vegeta were killed by Buu."

Chi-chi fainted, and Bulma started to cry. Godel tugged on her fathers shirt, trying not to show her tears, "O-Onii-sama's… he can't be… Daddy.."

Goku held onto Godel, "I'm sorry Godel."

She then started to cry, hugging her father.

"People of Earth, can you here me? My name is Babi-Di, and I'm a magician, don't bother looking for me, I'm talking through your hearts. I'm sorry to tell you this since you've been living in peace but because of three idiots, something awful happened to me today. I'm looking for those fools. Close your eyes and you'll see them." Godel closed her eyes, seeing Piccolo, Trunks and Goten. "See these three? That's them. If they don't come to me… well see this city? I don't like to ramble so I'll continue, Buu, kill them." Godel kept her eyes shut, seeing the pink mass lift everyone up and turn them into candy, and it was then sucked into his mouth and he ate them all. She felt her father's grip on her tighten. "That's what will happen to everyone. This city is now useless, Buu, clean this up, but not too hard or you'll destroy the planet." Again, she could see the pink mass blow ki out of his mouth, destroying the city. "Oh, I guess it's a bit dusty now. I'll tell you again, it's these three, if I don't have them within five days, I'll start killing everyone. And if you want to reach me, call me mentally and then concentrate. I don't want useless information, and don't bother hiding, I'll destroy the planet in five days, I'm off to another city, I'm looking forward to hearing from you." Babi-Di said, now closing the connection.

Godel held onto her father tighter, "I can't believe how evil this guy is…" Dende spoke.

"Damn him. I'll go to him." Piccolo said.

"No. if you go, who will teach Trunks and Goten the fusion after I'm gone? And if he destroys the earth, we can always wish it back with the Dragonballs, so don't let him get to you." Goku said.

"He's right." Dende said.

Piccolo nodded, "Right."

Goku placed Godel down and patted her head, "Now I'm going to tell Trunks and Goten about what happened, you're going to have to be strong." His response from the girl was a nod and she followed him and Piccolo, going inside to see the two boys looking around groggily.

"Where are we?" Trunks asked, looking around, then it hit him, "Where's my dad?"

Goku looked at the two boys, "Vegeta and Gohan were killed by that monster, Buu."

Trunks couldn't believe it and he tried to hold himself together, "M-My dad couldn't have b-been killed b-by something l-like that…"

Goten didn't hold anything back and started to cry, "My brother can't be dead!"

"Stop crying! This isn't the time for it. If you want to avenge them you need to learn a new technique!" Goku said sternly. "We don't know when Babi-Di is going to find us so you have to start training now!"

"Do you want to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Piccolo asked.

"No, you can only use that twice in your entire life time, they might need it later on. Don't worry they'll learn it quickly. I'm going to start, Piccolo you watch too." Goku looked at the two boys, "Once you're able to go into fusion, you only have 30 minutes, after it's up you're back to normal and you won't be able to fuse for a while."

"Only 30 minutes, what a pain." Piccolo snorted.

"Hey, if they do it right, they won't need the whole 30 minutes." Goku replied, then looked at the two boys, "Go into Super Saiyan form." Trunks and Goten only looked at him, "What?"

"Where were you when my dad and Gohan were killed?" Trunks asked, mad.

"I was unconscious." Goku replied.

"You were unconscious? You were knocked out?" Trunks spoke "You're weak mister."

"Learning any techniques from you won't make us any stronger." Goten replied.

Godel instantly dropped her teddy and hit both boys upside the head, making their faces smash into the ground, "Don't talk to him like that!" She yelled, "Goten! You shouldn't talk to Daddy like that! If you two won't do it, then I will!"

Goku chuckled and picked up her bear, then Godel, "Don't worry Godel, it's fine. I am weak. I don't have a chance against Buu, but even though I'm weak, I can still teach fusion. If you want to avenge Vegeta and Gohan, you'll have to learn it." he said, then looked at Godel and handed her the teddy bear, "Godel, I know you want to help, but fusion is only a two person deal, I'm sorry kiddo."

Trunks got up, along with Goten, "But-"

"Hello! It's the magician Babi-Di again! I found a much larger city! If Piccolo, Trunks and Goten don't come here soon.."

"He's talking about us!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Hey! If you close your eyes you can see him, there's Buu!" Goten cried out.

"It's better if you don't." Piccolo said to the two boys.

"It looks like no one wants to talk to me, not even the people I want, if no one talks soon, Buu will just have to turn everyone into chocolate and eat them."

Godel didn't close her eyes, only hold onto her father and her bear tighter.

"Babi-Di! Buu! This is Trunks!"

"And Goten!"

"Not now, but soon, I'm going to kill you!" Trunks threaten.

"Shut up you two or he'll find us!"

"Now are you two going to learn fusion?" Goku asked, and this time, he got a nod from the two. Goku put Godel down again, and she took a few steps back, watching as the two tried to get their ki's to match each others.

"Hello earthlings! I just found out that one of the three brats lives at Capsule Corp. in West Capitol, so we're heading that way!" Babi-Di spoke.

Trunks growled, "That's were grandma and grandpa are at!"

Bulma rushed into the room, "Goku did you hear that?"

"It's okay, we can wish everyone back."

"Wrong! Both dragon radars are there!"

"Oh.." Goku looked at the two, "Trunks, go back and get the radars, I'm going to stall Babi-Di and Buu." Goku said.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked again.

Goku nodded, "Just hurry." He said before disappearing and Trunks took off.

Godel stood there, she didn't want to see anymore deaths… she then felt a strong ki… it felt like it was right there.. She tugged on Piccolo's pant leg, "Piccolo… is that Daddy?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah…" Piccolo spoke, not believing how strong Goku's energy was.

And like that, it disappeared. As soon as Goku and Trunks got back, they started working on the fusion, and Godel tried her best not to laugh at the two boys. But.. Goku had to leave.

Godel looked up at her father, "Daddy…"

Goku looked down, and then squatted down to her size, "Hey, don't be sad. You know, before you were born, a met a person just like you that came from the future. You didn't know me either, but you grew up as a strong girl, so you're going to have to keep your brother in line, and watch your mother for me okay?"

Godel nodded, trying her best not to cry, and hugged her dad, before going back to Chi-chi. She looked over to Goten, who looked a bit… nervous. "Goten?" Godel asked, going over to her brother, "What's wrong?"

Chi-chi looked at him, then smiled, "You want a hug from your dad don't you?"

Goku smiled and picked up Goten, "Why didn't you ask?" He spoke laughing as he hugged his son. "Help Godel take care of your mom, and watch after each other." He spoke, before putting Goten down.

With a few last moments, Goku then took off, back to the afterlife.


	15. Another Fighter

Okay! here we go! next chapter, thanks for everyone reading this and for everyone that reviews! thanks so much guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, only Godel

* * *

It was the final day, and Godel stayed with Chi-chi and the others, and they all headed outside to watch Goten and Trunks do the fusion for the first time… Well, while the rest of them were scared to death of the overly obese Gotenks and then the sickly old Gotenks, Godel laughed herself to death. It was the third time that they got it right. Godel blinked, a bit taken back, 'Wow… they're really strong…'

"You've finally done it right, in another 30 minutes, we can try it when you're both super Saiyans." Piccolo said.

"Don't you think you're underestimating me? I'm perfectly capable of handling Buu just as I am now." Gotenks said.

"Don't be an idiot. You don't know what you're talking about, you won't be able to take Buu, even with that!"

"Don't be stupid, I'll show you, Buu's body that is." Gotenks spoke, flying up and then going after Buu.

Godel watched them, one part of her mind said they would win, but the other part, the stronger part, said that they would lose, and that part scared her. She waited, along with the rest of them, for Gotenks to come back. It wasn't long until they came back, battered and bruised. Before Piccolo could scold the two, Godel beat him to it, rushing at the two, slugging them in the face, "You two are perfect examples of idiots! Trunks! Don't forget that my brother is with you! I won't lose another one! Goten, you're should know better! You two shouldn't worry me! I told you, if you two won't act right, I'll do it on my own!"

Gotenks sat up, rubbing his cheek, "What can you do?"

Godel was taken back, but instead, hit them upside the head again, "That's what I can do!" She shouted.

Piccolo picked the girl up, walked her over to Chi-chi and then placed her down, and went back over to the boys. "you only have one more day until you face Buu, you should use this time to train and get stronger! Understand?" Piccolo scolded.

The rest of the day, the boys were training and then they went to sleep. Godel sat around, doing nothing really. She walked along the Lookout, minding her own business and came up to Piccolo, tugging on his pant leg, "Piccolo?"

He looked down at the girl, "What is it?"

"Do you think Trunks and Goten can do this?"

"They have to. They're our only hope." Piccolo stated, looking out at the Earth below.

Godel didn't let go of his pant leg, and looked in the same direction he did. Because of Gohan, Godel had become attached to Piccolo as well, probably not as attached as Gohan and Piccolo were, but she considered Piccolo family. She felt something… a large ki..

"What.." Piccolo stated, looking down, troubled by something.

"What's wrong?" Dende asked, now coming up to them.

"Buu split into two different beings, one's completely evil and… the evil one defeated the more innocent Buu! He's a lot stronger now." Piccolo stated, and then was taken back, "He's heading here!"

Godel was taken back and gripped her bear tighter. Within seconds, she saw a tall lean pink mass step onto the Lookout. She hid a bit behind Piccolo, afraid of this thing, it was so strong..

"Thought so." Buu said, "Bring him out."

"W-what?" Piccolo stuttered a bit.

"BRING HIM OUT!" Buu yelled.

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"The person who will fight me. I was promised he would fight me, I want to kill him soon. He should be here, this is the only place with people with lots of power." Buu spoke.

"He's here, but he's sleeping, getting preparation to fight you."

"Give him to me, I want to fight him."

"Let him sleep a bit longer, he's not at his full power, I'm sure you want a good fight." Piccolo spoke, trying to convince him.

"Nope. I hate waiting." Buu retorted.

Piccolo contemplated what he was doing, but finally realized that they would be wished back, "Please, just give us a bit longer, you said you would kill everyone before you fought him, there are a lot more people on earth, you can fight him after they're all gone."

Buu seemed to smile, and then started to walk around the Lookout. Godel watched carefully, but didn't move from behind Piccolo. Once he walked around once, he stood in front of Piccolo and smiled as he raised his hand, and sent a large ki blast into the sky and it separated into smaller ki blast and headed down to Earth. Godel knew right then what was going on, and she clenched tighter to Piccolo, 'I wish this would stop!' she screamed in her head, trying not to cry.

"I've killed everyone on earth, bring the guy out and let's fight." Buu spoke, like it was nothing.

"Just give us enough time to wake him and get him ready to fight you. Give us two hours, no one." Piccolo said.

"Two hours? How long is that?" Buu asked.

Piccolo let a time glass appear, and turned it over, "Two hours will be over when the rest of the sand has hit the ground." Buu seemed to growl, "Mr. Satan's daughter also wants you to wait."

He growled louder, "She does smell like him." He then stopped, "The strong fighter is right there!" He stood up, pointing. "You've been lying!"

Piccolo was taken back and followed his finger, down to his pant leg, seeing the now trembling Godel, 'What? Godel? She can't be…' Piccolo then pushed her back, looking at Buu, "No, she's not the fighter you're looking for, she's not even a fighter"

"She's strong! I'll fight her! Let her fight now!"

"Give us time!" Piccolo spoke, "She's not prepared to fight you!"

Buu growled, "Fine! But after two hours, I'll kill everyone, including Satan's child."

Piccolo quickly turned, picking up Godel, who was still trembling. He then handed her over to Krillin, "Take Trunks, Goten and Godel into the Hyperbolic Chamber, they'll get 15 days in two hours." He then looked at Godel, "Can you transform into a Super Saiyan?"

She shook her head, "N-no… but O-Onii-sama tried once and he told me that I-I need to focus on s-some type of a-anger…" She spoke, tears threatening, "P-Piccolo, d-do I really h-have to f-fight him?"

Piccolo now placed his hand on Godel's head, "If Trunks and Goten can't pull this off, then you're going to have to fight him." He looked at the girl, "But hopefully you won't have to. This is just a precaution. Think of this as you're in the Hyperbolic Chamber, if no one can defeat Buu, everyone's going to die, including your mother and brother."

Godel looked down, then crawled out of Krillin's arms, holding her bear up to Piccolo, "Onii-sama gave me this, so watch it for me." She spoke, looking up at Piccolo, "I-I'll train really hard and become strong! I promise Piccolo!"

Piccolo smirking at the child, taking the bear. "Let's get the other two." He spoke, leading Krillin and Godel away. After the other two were awake, Trunks and Goten looked down, "Wow, he looks different." Goten spoke.

"He's more than different looking, he's stronger. You two are going in with Godel and training for two hours, it's going to be 15 days in the chamber."

"That's mom!" Goten spoke, now Godel leaning over.

Chi-chi walked up to Buu, whacking him in the head, "How dare you kill Gohan! Bring Gohan back!"

"What is she doing?" Piccolo growled.

"Change into an egg." Buu spoke, and with a blinking light, Chi-chi was turned into an egg, and he stood crushing it.

Godel and Goten couldn't believe it, and both started to climb over, "Mom!"

"Both of you stop! We can wish her back with the Dragonballs, if you two go right now you'll be killed, you need to train!" Piccolo shouted at the twins.

Godel and Goten looked at each other. Goten was mad, and Godel was trying to hide her tears, and they stood down. Trunks looked over to them, "Come on Goten, Godel! Let's go to the Chamber and then we can train and we'll be able to show this Buu guy what he needs!"

The two twins nodded, and then the three were put in the chamber together. Without hesitating, Goten and Godel instantly started to spar. Godel wasn't going to back down. He had taken her mother! She wanted to cry but she was so angry, she couldn't understand why something was created so evil that it found amusement in killing people! She growled and finally started screaming, feeling a burst of energy flow from her. Then it was gone.

Goten and Trunks couldn't believe it. "Godel!" Goten spoke, smiling, "You almost did it! You almost went Super Saiyan!"

She blinked, "I-I did?"

"Yeah!" Goten spoke, running up to his sister, "Do it again! When you become a Super Saiyan, then me and Trunks will fuse and we'll spar!"

Godel nodded, "Okay! You two start, I'll continue practicing and then we'll have a huge fight!" She spoke, running a bit a ways over.

Godel stood at another end, she concentrated again. 'Buu took my brother… and my mother!' She kept thinking that, and kept feeling that anger, she knew… the second try was just about as good as the first. She took a deep breath, trying her hardest, and started again. By the sixth time, she had nailed it, she started to smile and laugh, feeling her hair golden and her eyes were green, "Goten! Goten look!" She cried out, "Look! I'm just like you now!" She waved.

Goten smiled, "Yes!" He spoke running over to her again, "Yes! Now we can have that big fight!" he looked to Trunks, "Ready?"

"Sure." Trunks spoke, walking over to the twins, "Alright Godel, let's see what you got."

She smiled, "Trust me, you're in for a surprise!" She spoke, giving him the thumbs up.


	16. They're Back

Tah dah! i figured that i should at least update twice today, you guys deserve it! Thanks for all the reviews and for reading!

Disclaimer: i own Nothing od Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, only Godel

* * *

It had been a whole week since they had finished training, Godel had gotten a lot stronger and she was really grateful for Trunks and Goten to teach her some stuff. She had mastered easily transforming into a Super Saiyan, and she was ready to fight Buu.

"Can you hear me, Trunks, Goten, Godel? It's me Piccolo. I'm talking straight through your hearts. Listen you're going to have to fight Buu a lot sooner than you thought. I'm taking him to you now, but I'm taking him the long way, I should be there in a minute so rest up now and be ready to fight. Bye." He spoke.

Trunks and Goten stood up, "Come on, 6 hours should be enough!" Trunks spoke, then looked to Godel, "Godel, don't worry, me and Goten will take care of this so you won't have to do nothing!"

She slightly nodded, "Uh, okay, thanks though for everything!" She said smiling, "Go get rest!" She spoke, watching the two nod and then walk over to the beds to sleep. Godel, on the other hand, resumed her training. After 5 hours, she stopped and watched the two boys get up, they looked better and Godel nodded to herself, 'this should be a piece of cake for them!' she thought, smiling a bit. She then heard the door open and she quickly stood into the kitchen, hiding her ki.

She watched Trunks and Goten start to fusion, when Buu hit Trunks, and she flinched a bit.

"Hey! That hurt! You're suppose to wait until we're done! Think next time!" Trunks scolded, before Buu took a few steps back and the two kids tried again.

Godel noticed that they weren't going into Super Saiyan, and she became worried. They fused perfectly though, and that settled her mind a bit.

"I'm Gotenks!"

Buu cocked his head to the side, "I remember you last time, I beat you to a pulp."

"_Fool, if you think I'm the same as the way I was last time, you're mistaken! I'm completely different!" _

_It was by then that Godel was now by Piccolo, holding onto his pant leg, letting him know that she was there. She watched as Gotenks used everything he could, but it didn't even seem to faze him. Buu finally swatted the kid away, and looked over, seeing Godel, and pointed to her, "I'll fight her now."_

"_Hey! I'm still here thank you!" Gotenks shouted._

_Buu looked over to them, "That's right, you're weak, I'll kill you, then fight the girl."_

"_How about you say this after I become Super Saiyan!" He spoke, now transforming. He then created a ring out of his ki and sent it to Buu, incasing him in it, and tightening it's grip._

_Buu yelled in pain, then looked to the fused boys, smiling, "Just kidding."_

_Godel watched the two, fighting and connecting fist. She became worried, but that didn't last long when Gotenks released his Killer Kamikaze Ghost Attack. After the first one, he then summed ten more, and after a good fight, he finished him off. Piccolo and Gotenks finished off the rest of burning the rest of Buu, but then in the sky there was a smoke cloud, and it started to transform into Buu again._

_Piccolo then took a few steps forward, and after Godel watched Buu beat Gotenks, she was becoming worried again. Piccolo fired a blast, destroying the entrance and exit to the real world. Godel didn't have a good idea to this…_

"_There, I've destroyed the only way in and out of this place." Piccolo smirked._

"_What? Why didn't you want until I got done with my secret attack?" Gotenks screamed._

"_How come you didn't say so!" Godel and Piccolo yelled._

"_Because you never said anything!" Gotenks yelled._

"_No.. more candy.." Buu spoke, then got really mad, "Why would you do that?" Buu yelled, finally yelling._

_The three fighters saw that he created a hole._

"_No way, with his breath, he created a way out." Piccolo spoke, shocked._

"_It's getting smaller!" Gotenks yelled._

_Buu managed to escape, squeezing through the hole at the last minute, leaving the rest stranded in there. Godel screamed, trying to mock Buu. She ran out of breath and collapsed back, catching her breath._

_Piccolo looked at her, "What are you doing?"_

_She finally caught her breath, and looked at Piccolo, "If Buu could create a hole by his voice, can't we?"_

"_Good idea. Gotenks, come on."_

_The three then tired the same but with no luck. Gotenks looked down, "Damn, I guess I'm going to have to try this, although I didn't want to use it here." He spoke then quickly transformed into Super Saiyan 3._

"_W-What? How did you guys do that?" Piccolo asked, amazed._

"_I don't know, it just happened. I just don't like how it makes my face look like a villain. Okay, now is not the time for chat, I can only stay like this for a short period of time, okay!" He then took a stance and without warning, yelled, creating a large hole._

_Gotenks, Godel and Piccolo quickly jumped out, and Gotenks spotted Buu, "Hey! We escaped too!"_

"_Oh, you seem stronger."_

"_Stupid! We're really incredibly strong now!"_

_Piccolo looked at the ruins, "My temple… where are the others?"_

_Buu rubbed his tummy, "Right here. I ate them after I turned them into candy."_

_Without another word, Gotenks and Buu started fighting again, pretty much destroying the temple. Piccolo now picked up Godel, making sure she wouldn't fall off. Godel climbed onto his back, holding on. She could fly, she just wasn't the best at flying like her brother or Trunks was._

_Gotenks trapped Buu into a small ball like figure, and spiked it straight down to earth. Piccolo followed down and Godel saw a huge crater, and then Buu was able to release himself. After that, the whole planet pretty much became a fight ring, and when it looked like that Gotenks was going to win… his transformation of Super Saiyan 3 ran out of time and they even became the two again._

_Buu started to rush in again, and before Piccolo could stop it, Godel rushed in, slamming her fist into Buu's face, sending him about ten yards away. Godel was pissed off. "Alright! My turn!"_

"_Godel! This isn't a game!" Piccolo yelled as he was now by the two boys._

"_I know! That's why I'm going to fight!"_

"_Little brat!" Buu yelled, rushing at the girl._

_Godel freaked, but at the last minute, caught his punch, and she skidded back, tying her best to keep on par with him, and she transformed, stopping herself and then slugged him again. She followed him this time, and landed a kick into his chest, sending him into the ground, creating a crater. She caught her breath again. "That's for my family!" She yelled._

_Buu finally made a hit, hitting the girl in the stomach, sending her flying into the air._

_Godel waited to meet the earth, but she landed on something else. "Wow Godel! You've gotten stronger since I left!"_

_She blinked and looked up, taken back, "O-Onii-sama!" She yelled, hugging him._

_Gohan laughed a bit, flying and landing not far from Buu. "Thank goodness I got here in time, none of you guys are dead."_

"_I thought you were dead!" Godel said, still not letting go of her brother. _

"_It was close, but Supreme Kai saved me." Gohan said, and placed her down, "Go over with your brother and Piccolo and Trunks." He said, nudging her over._

_Godel quickly went over other three, holding onto Piccolo's cape. She watched with amazement as Gohan battered Buu around, and as a last resort, Buu blew himself up. If Gohan hadn't gotten everyone away, more than likely that would have been the end of everyone. As they flew, Gohan held onto Godel, "Wow, I really can't believe you're that strong Godel, and in 15 days too, I'm surprised."_

"_But you got a lot stronger in only three days!" She said, holding onto her older brother._

_Gohan smiled a bit, then landed down on the ground, not far by Dende. "Dende, you survived, that's good."_

"_Mr. Popo threw me off the Lookout, he said that I need to live." Dende explained._

"_He's right, without you, the Dragonballs would be nothing but useless stones." Piccolo reasoned._

_By now, they had picked up Hercule, seeing as he did keep the innocent Buu more calmer until the other Buu had come. Gohan looked into the sky, then put Godel down, "Go stay with Piccolo Godel."_

_She looked up at her brother, "Onii-sama…" _

"_Go on." He stressed again, and Godel followed her brother's orders and went by Piccolo, holding onto his cape again._

_Buu landed, a smirk on his face, "What's wrong brats? Afraid to fight me?"_

"_What did he say?" Trunks growled._

"_We're not afraid, let's fuse and kill him this time Trunks." Goten said._

"_Stop. isn't something off?" Piccolo tried speaking sense into them._

"_You think too much Piccolo, what can he do?" Trunks argued, "Besides, now we can fusion! Let's go right into the super fusion Goten!" he said before the two went straight into Super Saiyan 3 fusion, and he went next to Gohan. "We'll handle this."_

_Gohan nodded, taking a few steps back. "Okay.. Just be careful."_

_Godel saw the smirk from Buu and became worried. Without warning, Piccolo pushed Godel away from him, and she hit the ground hard, looking up, she saw that he was covered in pink goo, and so was Gotenks. "PICCOLO! GOTENKS!" She screamed, becoming afraid._

_The two masses of goo went to the main Buu and covered him, and now, Godel could feel even more power from the pink mass. She stood next to Dende, trembling. "O-Onii-sama… don't die.." She whimpered._

"_Gohan will be okay." Dende said, trying to keep her calm._

"_What's wrong Gohan? Afraid of this Majin Buu?" Buu spoke._

"_That was a dirty trick!"_

"_This is all your fault, I couldn't have anyone else stronger than me, if I got Super Gotenks and Piccolo, I'd be even stronger."_

"_Then why didn't you just take me?" Gohan questioned._

"_What good would it be if I was the only best one." Buu spoke amused. "Didn't you hear the last Buu, I'm going to destroy you." _

"_I see, so that's what's happening." Gohan muttered, slightly smirking._

_It was then that she watched the two battle each other, and she knew that Gohan was struggling. If Dende hadn't healed Gohan and Tein hadn't saved them, Gohan would probably be dead… but then Buu created a huge ki blast, enough to kill everyone left and the rest of the earth, Godel trembled, falling down to the ground, crying a bit._

_Suddenly, Buu was cut in half, and Gohan was taken back, "Dad?"_

_Godel looked up, seeing Goku and she got up smiling, "Daddy!"_

_Goku looked down at Gohan, "Gohan! Catch!" he said, throwing a small earring down to him._

_Gohan just missed it and Goku freaked, "Wah! Find it Gohan! Put it in your right ear and we're going to fuse!" Goku hollered._

"_Join? I'll just kill you before you can!" Buu yelled._

"_Wait! Just give us one second!" Goku pleaded._

_Buu kept going forward and before Goku could transform, Godel already came up and punched Buu in the face, sending him off course. She stuck her tongue out, "That's for my brother!" She spoke._

_Goku smiled, "That's my girl!" He spoke, hugging her, making her laugh, "Wow! Sure have gotten strong in these last few days!"_

"_I've been training!" She giggled._

_Goku smiled again, then looked over seeing that Buu looked a lot like Piccolo. "Looks like the kids fusion wore off." He spoke, now letting Godel go back down to Dende. "Gohan could easily take you now."_

_Buu smiled, "then it's a good thing I have insurance." and within seconds, Gohan was swallowed up, dropping the earring. _

"_Gohan! Damn you!" Goku yelled, grabbing the earring as Buu absorbed Gohan. Goku looked back, then felt a strong ki, 'That can't be…' and he disappeared._


	17. Closing Time

Okay! so this is the wrap up of the Buu saga, and i think this series is only going to go for maybe another three chapters? Maybe four, but thanks for everyone who reads this and those who review, so thanks so much!

Disclaimer: i own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT only Godel.

* * *

Goku smiled again, then looked over seeing that Buu looked a lot like Piccolo. "Looks like the kids fusion wore off." He spoke, now letting Godel go back down to Dende. "Gohan could easily take you now."

Buu smiled, "then it's a good thing I have insurance." and within seconds, Gohan was swallowed up, dropping the earring.

"Gohan! Damn you!" Goku yelled, grabbing the earring as Buu absorbed Gohan. Goku looked back, then felt a strong ki, 'That can't be…' and he disappeared.

Dende looked over, "That can't be! It's Vegeta!" he whispered to Godel, just as Buu followed Goku.

She looked over, "Trunks' dad is alive? How come?"

"I don't know, but I'm going over there." Dende spoke.

Godel stood up, "Okay! I'm coming too!"

"wait! You two aren't going to leave me are you?" Hercule spoke.

Dende and Godel looked at each other, "I guess we have too.." Godel muttered.

Dende nodded and he held the back of Hercule's shirt, carrying him along as the two flew slowly to where Goku and now Vegeta were.

"Wow, can you hear that?" Godel spoke, hearing loud burst of 'thunder' "That's amazing.

"Yeah, it's Goku fighting Buu." Dende spoke, then looked up, "we're pretty close."

"How do you know?" Hercule asked.

"I can sense Buu's ki."

"What about Buu's keys?"

"KI not KEY." Godel corrected, "It's someone's strength."

"There he is!" Dende said.

"Hide then!" Hercule coward as the three went into the bushes to hide.

"Hey, Dende, how come he's not moving?" Godel asked, pointing to him.

Dende looked closer, "I don't know, he looks like he's sleeping, and he's in his regular form.."

That's when he started to scream, and Godel, along with Hercule, coward. Buu's scream became louder and louder, and then, Goku and Vegeta popped out with an unconscious Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and even the fat Buu. It was then that the screaming continued and then he shrunk.

Godel blinked, and then was taken back as he tried to destroy earth, but Vegeta blocked the attack. "Hey! Why don't you try defeating us?" Vegeta yelled.

The kid like Buu only smiled, and held his hand up, and created a large ki blast. Godel was taken back and started to hold onto Dende, "D-Dende! He's going to blow up the earth!" She yelled, gripping him tighter.

Goku saw this and looked at Vegeta, "Come on! I'm going to teleport everyone out!" He spoke, rushing over, he was able to grab Hercule, Dende and Godel, and went to get the rest when Kibit Kai got in his way, grabbing the rest and teleporting them to the planet on where the Kai's were at.

Goku clenched his fist, "Damn, we made it, but not the earth and the others."

Godel held onto her dad, crying a bit, "D-Daddy.." she whimpered, and Goku held onto her.

"Kakarot you bastard, why'd you save this idiot and his dog and not Trunks?" Vegeta yelled.

Goku only stood up, holding onto Godel as she continued to whimper and try not to cry. Her whole family but her father was gone in a single day.

The old Kai looked into his ball, "Earth's completely gone."

"Gone? What are you saying? You people say the weirdest things." Hercule spoke, not knowing what was truly going on.

"Please stop, you don't know what's going on. That person right there is Supreme Kai, above that is Old Supreme Kai, and this isn't earth, this is Kai's planet."

Hercule looked at Dende, then laughed, "I get it! I'm dreaming! So if this is a dream than that means I can fly!" He spoke, running off a small cliff and falling off.

Vegeta looked at Goku, "You saved this idiot? Now we can't wish everyone back because of the Dragonballs."

"What? What are the Dragonballs doing on earth? I thought only the mature Nameks could have them." Old Kai spoke.

Dende then caught an epiphany, "That's it! That's it! We can do it! I'm positive that the new great elder has made some new Dragonballs, we can wish everyone killed by Buu back and the Earth!"

"Wait a minute Dende, Namek's a bit far for me to teleport.." Goku said.

"I don't know what Dragonballs are, but I can teleport to the lower worlds." Kibit Kai said.

"Stop! I won't let you use the Dragonballs! They make a mockery of nature! They're only meant for the Nameks!"

"Relax if things work out, I know a babe that will let me take a dirt picture of her for you, she's a bit older now but it'll do." Goku said slyly, and Godel was confused.

"Kakarot, that 'babe' of yours wouldn't be Bulma would it?" Vegeta asked, slightly growling.

"Eh?"

"I was right! How dare you do that with my wife without my permission? Show him pictures of Chi-chi!"

"I can't do that! She'd kill me!"

Kibit Kai looked into the ball and then was taken back, "Buu's regenerating!" He spoke, then threw his earrings to Goku and Vegeta, "Here, put these on!"

Goku held them, but didn't do anything, "Sorry, we won't use them, that's not how we do things and besides, Vegeta won't do it."

"Well said, Kakarot, spoken like a true Saiyan." Vegeta spoke as he and Goku crushed the earrings.

"Don't worry, Buu shouldn't be here soon so we'll be able to come up with a plan." Goku said to the taken back Kai's.

Of course, no sooner had Goku spoken when Buu appeared. "Buu!" Goku tossed Godel gently to Kibit Kai, "Get everyone out of here!"

"Damnit you two! I don't want my planet being destroyed!" Old Kai yelled.

Godel reached out, "Daddy! Daddy I can fight! Let me stay!" struggling against Kibit Kai

"No, stay with the others, you'll be safer, you can fight next time." Goku spoke, giving his daughter a thumbs up, "I won't lose you." He got out before Kibit Kai transferred himself, Dende, Old Kai, the puppy and Godel to another planet.

Kibit Kai looked down, "Damn! We forgot Hercule!"

"Does it matter?" Old Kai spoke.

Godel looked down and picked up the Puppy, "Don't worry, you'll be safe." She whispered, then looked around. Godel then looked into the ball, watching her father fight Kid Buu in Super Saiyan 3 form, then while he started to gather energy, Vegeta fought Kid Buu and started to get really beat up. Then as Kid Buu went after Hercule, he stopped short, and started spiting up something. That something was the original Buu. And soon they began to fought. Godel now noticed that Goku and Vegeta were beaten up, and they weren't in Super Saiyan form. She tugged on Kibit Kai's leg, "Let me go back! I have to help Daddy! Let me go back!"

"I can't do that, your dad told me to keep you here." Kibit Kai spoke to the little girl.

"Old Kai! Dende, are you watching this with that crystal ball? Answer me if you can here me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah.." Kibit Kai answered.

"Go to the New Namek and collect the Dragonballs."

"Why?" Dende asked.

"Just hurry up and do it!" Vegeta yelled again.

"Okay, Vegeta's got a plan, let's go!" Dende shouted, getting everyone together and they quickly went to the New Namek.

Godel looked around, seeing that New Namek looked a lot like Earth, except for the grass was blue and the sky and water was green.

"How does it look Dende? It looks just like the old Namek, we've been waiting for you." The elder spoke.

Dende smiled, "Everyone's here!"

The elder smiled, "We know all about the situation, we've even collected the Dragonballs."

Dende's smile grew wider, and looked at the crystal ball, "Vegeta! They're all collected!"

"Call up Namek's Shenlong! There are two wishes, first one is to wish the Earth back! The second one is to wish all the non evil persons who died after the Budokai! That's all!" Vegeta spoke.

"Okay. Do you want us to wish right now?" Dende questioned.

"Yes right now!"

"Why.."

"Dende, Vegeta has a plan, just go through with it." Goku added, siding with Vegeta.

"Okay, what about the third wish?"

"It doesn't matter."

It was then that a very important factor hit Dende, "No! Vegeta, this Shenlong can only wish one person back!"

The elder laughed, "After what happened with Frieza, we've powered up Shenlong."

"Oh, really? Uh, never mind." Dende quickly spoke.

The elder quickly summoned Shenlong. Godel cowered in fear, she had never seen a large dragon, and Dende was speaking in his native tongue, but Godel knew he was wishing for what Vegeta had told him. The second wish was taking longer than expected and Godel watched as the kid Buu and the regular Buu fought, stalling time for everyone, and finally it was done.

Dende looked at the ball, "Hey Vegeta, Shenlong wants to know what the third wish is."

"Anything's fine, hey old Kai, I want to talk to everyone on Earth, can you do that?" Vegeta asked.

"Everyone? That would be hard…" Old Kai spoke.

"Now for me!" King Kai spoke.

Godel listen to Vegeta, then looked at Dende, "Is daddy going to do a Spirit Bomb?"

Dende smiled, "Yeah!" He looked to everyone, "We're going to help Goku and the others defeat Buu, we all need to raise our hands up and give him energy!"

Godel blinked, and did like the rest of the Namek's and the Kai's and raised her hands up. Truth be told she felt like an idiot, but suddenly, she collapsed to her knees, feeling really tired. "W-wow.."

Even with Vegeta's and Goku's plead, only the family and friends that knew them gave their energy. It wasn't until Hercule spoke that everyone gave their energy, and Goku threw the large ki mass to Buu. But Goku was already tired, and Buu was able to catch the ball, holding it back and pushing it back to Goku.

"Oh no, maybe the Spirit Bomb's too weak." Old Kai spoke.

"No! no it's daddy! He's already tired!" She tugged at Kibit Kai's leg, "You have to take Dende and heal my daddy!"

"I-I can't! my energy's drained, I can't teleport until my energy's all back." Kibit Kai said sadly.

"Hey, how long do I have to wait here? I'm still waiting for a third wish." Shenlong complained.

Dende got another epiphany, "That's it! We can wish Goku's energy back!" He spoke to the others before turning to Shenlong and asked about the wish.

"You're wish shall be granted." He spoke, granting it, and then leaving.

Godel laughed and looked to the ball, "Daddy! Daddy! Dende used the third wish to grant all your energy back! Beat him Daddy!" She called out.

"Yeah! I'm filled with vitality now!" Goku replied, and transformed into Super Saiyan, "Thanks guys!" He replied to them, then looked down at Kid Buu. "You're an unbelievable fighter, you've gone through a lot. Next time be born as a good soul, and maybe then we can fight one on one again. Well.. Goodbye!" Goku said, sending the ki mass towards Buu, destroying him.

Godel started to smile and laugh, holding onto Dende's hands and jumping in a circle, "He did it! Daddy won!" She yelled, laughing with the rest of the Namek's and Kai's.

"Great!" Kibit Kai spoke, after a few minutes, "Let's get back to them now, thank you so much for letting us use the Dragonballs." He spoke as everyone gathered around him and then they teleported back.


	18. Ten Years

Okay, so i know that i said that the last chapter was the end of the buu saga, well, this is actually this one lol sorry about that folks. thanks again for all the reviews and for reading this!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT only Godel

* * *

Recap:

"Great!" Kibit Kai spoke, after a few minutes, "Let's get back to them now, thank you so much for letting us use the Dragonballs." He spoke as everyone gathered around him and then they teleported back.

* * *

Godel rushed for her father, "Daddy! Daddy you did it!" She yelled, hugging him.

Goku weakly hugged his daughter, "If it wasn't for everyone, it wouldn't have happened." He looked at Dende, "Go heal Vegeta first."

She looked up at her daddy, "Daddy, you don't have to leave do you?"

He laughed, "Of course not! Old Kai gave me his life, so I can now live with you guys now." He spoke Dende has finished healing Vegeta and now went to Goku.

"Yay! Now I can be like Daddy and get strong!" She giggled, then looked over to Vegeta and ran up to him, hugging his leg, "Thank you Vegeta!" She spoke smiling and letting go of him.

Vegeta only looked away, and patted her head, "Whatever, go back to your father."

She giggled again and then ran back to Goku and he picked her up.

"Buu!" Hercule cried, going over to the original Buu, "He's still alive, please help him with that weird power of yours!"

"What? Don't joke around, move aside and let me deal with him." Vegeta growled, ready to blast Buu.

"No! don't do that, he only did bad things cause he was under control of the bad Buu."

"You don't understand. What if he goes bad again? Next time the Earth might be destroyed forever. It's best to kill him now!"

"He only did all those bad things because some idiot shot his puppy! I'll take full responsibility and he'll be under my protection!"

"Your protection? What can you do?"

"Dende, heal Buu." Goku spoke, "If it wasn't for this Buu and Hercule, we'd all be dead. In case he does turn bad again, it's not like we can't just fight him, I'll be training so I won't lose."

"However living with him." Kibit Kai spoke, "All the earthlings will be afraid of him."

"It's okay, we'll keep him in hiding for half a year then wish for the earthlings to forget about Buu." Goku said.

"Do what you want, I don't care." Vegeta growled.

"When Buu comes around, we'll go back to Earth and then we can eat and sleep all we want!" Goku boasted, tossing Godel into the air a bit, catching her and they both started to laugh. It wasn't long until Buu did come around and then Kibit Kai transferred them back to Earth, on top of the Lookout.

The minute they were in view, everyone rushed towards them. Chi-chi hugged Goku, then took Godel from his arms, crying, "My baby girl! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Oh I'm so glad you're home safely!" She spoke hugging Godel tightly.

Goku picked up Goten, and then Gohan took Godel, hugging her, "hey little sis! I'm so glad you're okay!" He spoke, hugging her.

Godel giggled, hugging her brother, then finally got down and hugged Goten, "Goten! You're okay too!" She spoke, as he hugged her back.

Videl looked over, seeing her dad.. Then Buu, "What is he doing here!" She screamed.

Chi-chi picked up Godel and the rest were ready to fight if Goku hadn't gotten in the way, "Wait! It's okay! He's good now! Don't worry! We're going to keep him hidden for a while and then we'll use the Dragonballs to wish for everyone to forget that Buu was bad!" Goku pleaded.

Well, no one wanted to argue with Goku, so they let it be, just happy that everyone was back and they could now live together. Gohan looked over to Godel picking her up, "Hey, how about when we get back, I'll play a game with you?"

Godel shook her head, "Daddy's going to train me!"

Chi-chi fainted, not another one. Gohan laughed, "Okay, can I help then?"

"Yeah!" She giggled, holding onto her older brother.

"Godel." Piccolo spoke, holding onto her bear, "Do you want this back?"

Godel smiled happily and reached out for it, "Piccolo! You kept it! Thank you!" She spoke, taking the bear from him and hugging it. She then got out of Gohan's grasp and ran over and hugged Piccolo, "Thank you Piccolo." She spoke, looking up at him.

Piccolo patted her head, "Just don't leave it with me anymore."

She giggled, then fumed a bit, making Gohan look at her. 'I guess I should thank him too.' she growled to herself and then marched up to Trunks, Bulma now looking.

Trunks braced himself, usually when Godel marched up to him like that, he was going to get hit. Instead, Godel quickly hugged him, then took a few steps back, "Thank you… you and Goten really did awesome."

Trunks smiled, "Of course we did, it's cause he fused with me!"

Godel whacked him upside the head, "That's why you got absorbed, it was your stupidness!"

Trunks held his head, then got up, "My stupidness? I'm not stupid!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

Bulma picked up Trunks and Gohan picked up Godel, the two still arguing. So much for that 'aw' moment. Gohan patted Godel's head, "Can't you be nice?"

"I was nice! He's not nice." She said, pointing to Trunks.

Gohan shook his head, "Godel…" Why was this Godel so much harder to handle than the other one? Of course, he couldn't complain, he loved his little sister and his little brother.

* * *

"Gohan!"

"I'm down here!" Gohan called out to his sister while he finished getting some books off the shelf.

In ten years, a lot had happened, Gohan had married Videl and had their own house and a child. Their house wasn't far from Chi-chi and Goku's house, so Godel usually stayed over a lot, to watch over Pan, the child, and to just help Videl out a lot.

Godel rushed down the stairs, she had white shorts and a black tank top on and looked at her older brother, "Hey, Gohan, where's Pan?"

"Oh, she's with Dad and Goten, they're training to get ready for the Budokai tomorrow." Gohan spoke, putting his books down and sitting down at the table.

Godel sat down not far from him, "Are you entering?"

"Nah, not this time, I heard you are though."

She smiled, "Yup! I want to make sure I can beat Goten or Trunks!"

"Can't you three get along? I mean especially with Trunks since Goten and him are close."

"Nope." She spoke, crossing her arms, "He gets on my nerves, he thinks he's the best."

"and you don't?" Gohan chuckled under his breath, "I mean, if you're going to be working for Capsule Corps, and you'll probably see him a lot."

"You sound like Bulma." Godel spoke, looking at her brother, then caught on, "What is it with you and Bulma trying to set me up with him?" She yelled.

Gohan got up, holding his hands out in front of him, "Aw come on Godel, it'd be cute!"

"CUTE?" She roared, ready to kill.

Gohan heard a knock on the door, "Oh look! There's the door!" He spoke, rushing towards it. He opened it, seeing Trunks, "Oh, hey c-"

"Not so fast Gohan!" Godel screamed, slamming his head into the ground. "You're a bad older brother!"

"Um… am I missing something?" Trunks asked, and slightly took a step back, he might be next.

Godel looked up, seeing Trunks and shook her head, "No, Gohan's just being stupid. What do you need?" she asked, like nothing happened and Gohan picked himself up.

"I was looking for Goten, do you know where he is?" Trunks asked.

"He's with Dad out in the woods training." Gohan said, "Vegeta and Bulma should be there too."

"What? Mom and dad too? They didn't tell me anything." Trunks muttered.

Gohan patted Godel's shoulder, "Well Godel was just looking for Pan, so you two can go together and hit two birds with one stone."

Godel didn't bother arguing. "Okay, besides, I bet I can beat Trunks there." She snickered.

Trunks smirked, "I bet you can't."

She smirked herself, "Then lets go!" She spoke taking off, Trunks following behind her.

Gohan shook his head, "Those two…"

Godel saw where their ki was and looked back to Trunks, "Come on slow poke! Don't tell me I'm going to beat you!" She spoke, sticking her tongue out.

Trunks growled, then smirked, "Alright, see if you can keep up with this!" He spoke, transforming and then taking off past the teen.

Godel was lucky that she managed to stay in the air, then stomped her foot into the air, "Trunks! You dirty cheat!" She yelled, then transformed herself and took off. Before she hit the group, she let her self go to normal and landed on the ground, growling at Trunks, "You cheated!"

"You didn't say I couldn't go into Super Saiyan, you only bet that I couldn't beat you here." He replied, smirking at the younger teen.

Goten stood up, his hair longer, and when placed next to his twin, their resemblance was astonishing. "Aw come on Godel, at least you didn't lose any money."

"Like I have any." She looked at him, "How's training going?"

"Ugh. Dad's too much. I could be on a date, but I'm here." He grumbled.

Godel rolled her eyes, "Please, that girl is so not worth your time." Godel spoke, placing her hand on her hips.

"Goten, are you going to enter the Budokai?" Trunks asked.

"I don't want to, but Dad and Godel are making me." He spoke, putting his hands behind his head.

Trunks looked to Godel, "You're entering?"

"Yup! Aren't you?" She asked, looking at him.

"I hope not." Trunks prayed silently.

Godel giggled, then looked up, smiling, "There's my favorite niece!"

"She's your only niece." Goten corrected, and he was quickly hit upside the head by Godel.

Pan landed on the ground, "Grandpa! I just went around the world!"

"Great! I think that was your fastest time!" Goku said to her, while Godel picked her up.

Trunks looked at Pan, "Are you entering?"

"Yes!" She replied, smiling as Godel started to tickle her.

"What? There's no children's division, she's going to be fighting adults." Bulma said.

"Oh! She's tough!" Godel spoke, tossing her up in the air, "Aren't you Pan! You've been training with Grandpa Goku and Auntie Godel! You're strong!"

"Yeah! No one can beat me except Grandpa!" She giggled.

"What about me?" Godel asked, now holding her, "I'm strong too right?"

"Uh huh!" Pan said, and Godel hugged her.

"It'll be fun, I'll go to. Trunks, you're going to. If not, I'll cut your allowance." Vegeta spoke, threatening him.

"What?" Trunks said, not believing this.

Godel laughed and Goten shook his head, "Sucks for you man." Goten said, patting his friends back.

Bulma looked at Godel, "Oh, hey Godel, I'll need you to fill out some papers so you can start working next week."

Godel put Pan down and went to Bulma, smiling, "Great! I'll fill them out tomorrow, I'm sure we'll stop by and pick you guys up." Godel said, smiling. She loved working with technology, Bulma always had her over and she would sit there and just play around, trying to figure out how something worked, and with Gohan teaching her a few things himself, working at Capsule Corps would just be a dream.

It was later that night, while Godel was in her own room, looking over some papers, that there was a knock on her door, "Come in." She spoke, looking up.

Gohan walked into the room, "Hey kid."

She smiled, "Hey Gohan, what's that in your hand?"

He sat down on the edge of her bed. "You remember when you were little and Dad told you that he had met you before?"

Godel looked up, she remembered it, "Yeah, dad mentioned it before he left."

"Right, well, in that different time line, I had died, and well, you wore pretty much what dad use to wear. So I asked Videl if she could alter a few things and well." He then held up an orange and dark blue training outfit that Goku use to wear before he switched to his dull yellow pants and light blue training outfit. "This is what we got."

Godel looked at it, smiling, "That's so awesome! I get to wear that tomorrow?" She said, now holding onto it.

"Yup, Dad thought it was okay too, so it's yours if you want to use it to train and everything even after the Budokai."

Godel hugged her brother, "Thanks so much Gohan! You rock!"

"So I'm not a bad older brother anymore?" He said laughing, hugging her.

"Not anymore!" She said, laughing.


	19. What's His Deal?

_O_kay! so this is the next chapter and i actually like this! a lot of you were kinda getting mad since Godel doesn't really care that much for Trunks, but don't worry, everything will work out... or will they? lol thanks for all the reviews and for reading this! you guys are too awesome!

Disclaimer, i own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

* * *

It was the next day, and Godel wore her new attire with pride. She held onto Pan's hand as the whole group walked through the Budokai. When the six had passed the qualifying round, they went to stop in and see Hercule and Buu. Godel let Goku take her to the room while she hung back with Vegeta, Trunks and Goten.

"Hey sis, isn't that what dad use to wear?" Goten finally asked.

"Yup!" She said, smiling and placing her hands on her hips, "Videl altered a few things and now it fits perfectly!" She said it so happily.

Trunks looked at her, the outfit was a bit tight, but she seemed to move in it easily. Her hair was down, it came to at least her upper back, and she wasn't going to bother to put it up when she had to fight. He thought for a moment, Godel was nothing like Goten, she was more out there, ready to pound anyone, she was more like Chi-chi… and that was scary in a way. All of a sudden, her face was right in front of him.

"Excuse me? What are you staring at? What's on my face?" She asked, not caring about personal boundaries.

Trunks backed up, his cheeks slightly red and he ended up hitting the wall, "Nothing! I wasn't looking at you!"

She stood up straight, crossing her arms and looking at the purple haired teen, "Sure. Whatever Trunks." She spoke, turning and waving her hand in the air, "Let's get this started! I'm so ready!"

Goku patted her head, "Well! Let's go then!" He spoke, laughing.

It wasn't long until they were all in the ring, and Godel looked around, the competition didn't seem that large. "Only 12?" She asked, slightly hiding behind Goten.

"Yeah, this is your first one right?" Trunks asked, then smirked, "You're not scared are you?"

"Hell no!" She growled back.

"There are 12 of you all, it will be single elimination, the winner will fight Mr. Satan to determine the new world champion!" The older announcer called.

Godel finally got called after everyone, she was number six, 'Okay, so I'm fighting… Kirano… who ever he is.' she thought.

"What? Why do I have to fight Buu right off the bat?" Goten complained, knowing he was going to lose.

"You shouldn't have goofed around." Trunks said.

"I'm the one to cry, I didn't come here to baby-sit!" Kekko, Pan's contender growled, looking at the small child. Pan only stuck her tongue out. "Huh! I wonder how you got this far." He muttered.

"How fabulous, you're just who I wanted!" Butch, Trunks' opponent said, "I'll be sure to treat you real nice." He spoke, inching closer to Trunks, who was scooting away.

Godel and Goten by now were laughing, and Godel even patted Trunks' shoulder, "Have fun lover boy!" She spoke, laughing.

Trunks only growled at her. Noku went up to Vegeta, "Hey! Old man, I'm talking to you!" He spoke, as Vegeta didn't pay any attention to him. "Why are you being so rude? I'm just trying to be nice. Die!"

At that moment, Vegeta easily punched him, sending Noku all the way into the wall. "This fight's over."

Trunks, Godel and Goten all busted out laughing. Kirano walked up to Godel, "I'm slightly ashamed to fight such a beautiful girl."

Godel stopped laughing, and then tugged on Goten, "I think he's talking to you bro."

That's when Goten got protective, "Back off my sister." he said, crossing his arms, looking at Kirano with pure aggressiveness.

"I was merely complimenting her, that's all. I don't want to damage that pretty face of hers."

"Go take a hike." Goten said, pointing to the door, "She'll kick your ass if you don't."

Kirano only chuckled and left. Godel shook her head, "Man, I'm going to seriously have to fight him?"

"You want to switch?" Trunks and Goten said quickly.

"Nah. Butch seems too much in love to be heart broken, and Buu could use a good match." She said answering the two.

The finalist were gathered in the waiting room and Godel patted Pan's head, making sure everything was all set for her to go. "Alright Pan, go show that big bulk who's boss." She said, smiling at her niece.

"Right!" Pan said, going out to face Kekko without a doubt of mind.

Godel chuckled, "She's so cute!" she said, standing in between Trunks and Goten.

"Yeah, I just hope the guy doesn't get embarrassed by losing to Pan." Trunks said, looking at the now starting fight.

With a few quick jabs, Pan had taken out Kekko like it was nothing and she walked back to the group happily, "Grandpa! Grandpa! Did you see that? I won!" She said going up to Goku.

"I know! You were amazing!" Goku said, picking up Pan. "You're going to watch grandpa fight his match right?"

"Yeah!" She said as he put her down and he went to go fight Uub.

Godel lifted herself up on the board, hanging off it, while Trunks and Goten did the same, jamming her in between them. Goku had told Godel about this kid, and she had remembered hearing Goku's plead for Buu to come back as a good soul. 'Even his name fits, Uub spelled backwards is Buu, so I guess dad's right. And he does look like he's holding back some potential energy.'

It was then, with a little… insulting, that Goku got Uub to fight, and wow did the little kid put up a fight. Godel couldn't believe it, "Wow!" She spoke, now lifting herself up more and leaning over, "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah! I can't believe it!" Goten spoke, now copying his sister.

The next second, the twins lost balance and they fell forward, face first into the concrete floor but got right back up, ignoring their pain and watching the fight. After a while, Goku and Uub stopped and they seemed to talk. Godel watched her father fly up to where everyone else was, then land right in front of Vegeta, Trunks, Godel and Goten.

"Hey guys." He started out, "I'm going back with Uub and his village to train him."

"W-what? Dad, are you serious?" Godel said, taken back.

"Yeah, but don't worry." He said, then looked at the two boys, "Trunks and Goten, you're going to have to keep training, Uub will have to look up to you guys for guidance." he then turned to Godel, "And you're going to have to keep them in line, okay?"

Godel nodded, still trying to let it sink in. and she watched as her father went back onto the stage, and took Uub back, leaving for god knows how long. She wanted to cry. "Dad…." She stomped the ground, "That's not fair! This is my first Budokai and you leave and now I can't fight!" She yelled to where her father had flown off. She crossed her arms and went back to where her stuff had been.

Trunks and Goten watched her leave, and they both shook their heads, "Man, my sis can be so dramatic."

"Try having a little sister." Trunks replied, recalling all the complaining Bra does.

Goten got a fabulous idea, "Hey! How about you cheer her up?"

"Me? No way, I value my life." Trunks said.

"She won't kill you. Besides, think about what would happen if you got on her good side." Goten said, smiling.

"What are you thinking?" Trunks asked, afraid of the answer.

"Think about it! If you and Godel get really close, then you guys will start going out and you two could get married and then we'd be brothers!" Goten said.

Trunks hit him, "That's the stupidest idea, you know, most brothers wouldn't want their friend to date, let alone marry their sister, and Godel would kill me and you if she heard that!" Trunks said.

"But you were staring at her earlier."

"I was not!" Trunks said, his face getting red again.

"You're face is red."

"No it's not!" He yelled, turning and going to go get his stuff as well. He didn't like Godel, not like that anyway. He was still trying to get on the friend base, getting beyond that would be difficult as hell.

Godel fumed, throwing her stuff around. "This isn't fair." she muttered.

"Aw, I would say it's the exact opposite, I don't have to hurt that pretty face of yours." Kirano said, walking up to her.

She wanted to punch him, but turned around, "You again. Didn't my brother tell you to go take a hike?"

"he also said that you would kick my ass, but that hasn't happened yet." Kirano teased.

She turned, then was taken back on how close he was, "H-Hey! Back off! Haven't you heard of personal space?" She yelled at the boy.

He smirked, "I'm sorry, I thought you were the kind of girl that didn't like personal space." He spoke, placing his hands on either side of her head on the wall.

"b-back off!" She yelled, pushing herself up against the wall.

Kirano was thrown against the wall and he was lifted up, Trunks held onto the collar of his shirt, "She said back off! I don't appreciate you being that close to her!" He growled to Kirano, his grip tightening.

Godel didn't move at first, she couldn't believe it. Why was Trunks… defending her? She then grabbed Trunks' arm, "Hey! Let him go! Trunks! Let him go!" She yelled at him, shaking his arm.

Trunks looked down at her and then let Kirano go, but glared at him, "Come near her and I'll kill you." He growled.

Godel now held onto his arm, "Trunks, just get out of here, you're being stupid!" She continued to yell, "I don't need your help!"

Trunks looked down at her, now realizing what he had done. He didn't even know what got over him, he just didn't like the fact that some had cornered her…

"Get out of here!" She yelled again, this time she had let go of him. Kirano had already left, so only Trunks and Godel stood there, "Get out! I don't need your help!"

Again, Trunks didn't say anything, he was still trying to comprehend what he had done, and simply walked away from her.

Godel was taken back too, and she simply watched him leave and then stomped her foot in the ground, 'Why did Trunks do that? He hates me, so why would he do that?' she thought, then grabbed her stuff, and instead of going with the others, she just went home.

She went up to her room, turning some music on and laying on her bed. She knew if Goten or Gohan had seen it, that they would have done the same and she wouldn't have worried, but why was it that when Trunks did it, it sent her in a fit. She didn't want to be weak in front of him. That had to be it, that had to be the only reason. She turned on her side, facing the wall. 'Maybe Trunks doesn't hate me, I mean, he sounded pretty protective… of course, he's probably like that because if anything happened to me and he only watched, Gohan and Goten would kill him.' She thought, trying to think this through.

"Godel?" Gohan said, not bothering to knock, "Godel, what happened? You just left."

Godel sat up, "I kinda ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Gohan asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, now becoming the older brother he was.

"Well, I went back to get my stuff and Kirano was there, the guy with the short blonde hair, and he got close in my personal space an-"

"He did what?" Gohan growled, standing up, fist clenched.

"Gohan!" Godel said, waving her hands in front of her, "It's fine! I could have kicked his ass but Trunks beat me to it and slammed him against the wall!"

Gohan calmed down and sat back down, "Trunks did?"

"Yeah, I mean," She looked down, "I've never seen Trunks that mad before, he even threaten to kill Kirano if he even came near me." She looked at her brother, "I thought Trunks hated me."

Gohan rubbed the top of her head, "Trunks doesn't hate you, it's just because you're a girl and he doesn't know how to treat you."

She looked away, "He treats all the girls in school real nice."

"Let me rephrase that; you're his sister's best friend, he doesn't want Goten thinking he's advancing on you, besides if he does, he knows he also has to get through me, and you know Dad would be here in an instant."

She chuckled a bit, "But weren't you trying to set me up with him?"

He sighed, "Well, if you're sure you don't want to get with him I'll stop, but you should really try to at least put up with him."

She looked up, seeming to think, "Well, I guess I can." She said laughing, then hugged her brother, "Thanks Gohan."

Gohan hugged her back, "Hey I'm your older brother, I'm going to watch out for you, just don't do that again, you freaked mom out."

Godel only giggled again.


	20. She Set Herself Up

Hey everyone! i'm sorry it's taken me so long to write chapters now, i'm kinda getting brain dead on how to end this series, it's like i know how it's going to end, it's just getting to that point. i'm sorry for the long wait, thanks though, for everyone being so patient and for everyone for their support!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT only Godel, and now Jessie.

* * *

"Godel! Godel come here!" A teen whispered.

Godel sighed, she was on her lunch break. However, she got up, cup of coffee in her hand, and looked at the teen, "What is it Jessie?"

Jessie, a girl with thick curly brown hair and hazel eyes, squealed and pointed out in the hallway. "It's the president! He's back from the conference!"

She sighed, "Was that all?"

Jessie pouted, "Godel! It's not fair, you get to see him all the time! We're not that close to the president of Capsule Corp."

Godel shrugged, "Trust me, he's nothing special." She said going back to sitting to her table.

She had lost count on how many years it had been since Goku had left with Uub, days seemed to just fly by, and Pan was now 14. She had been working for Capsule Corp and well, Trunks was now president of said company. Godel had tried her best to get along with Trunks, and for some odd reason, it seemed that it wasn't that hard.

She got up again, knowing that if she didn't catch Trunks now, she wouldn't catch him unless she went to his house. She rode the elevator up and easily got past the secretary and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She smiled, 'Good, I haven't missed him.' she thought, walking in, "Haven't flown off yet have you?" She said, closing the door and walking up to his desk.

He smirked, "No, but that is a good idea."

She shook her head, handing him the files of papers, "You owe me. Big."

He took the papers, then looked at her, "How about dinner?"

"As much as I love your mom's cooking, not tonight, I promised Goten I'd kick his ass at some video game Pan wants us to play." She said chuckling, then waved, "Try not to escape today." She said before walking out.

Trunks hung his head, even if she had said yes, it wouldn't be the usual 'family' dinner that he usually did for her, it would have been… more like a date. Over the years, Trunks developed a crush on her, and he didn't realize that until after the whole 'Kirano' incident. He looked out the window, he shouldn't complain, at least she wasn't trying to kill him.

Godel looked around the office, everything had died down since it was near closing time, and she looked back down at the paper work which she loved oh so dearly. 'Man, what a drag. Ever since Dad left and Gohan and Goten don't want to do anything, I'm totally bored, Pan doesn't even want to spar with me… I wonder if Piccolo would?' she thought, zoning out.

"Hello? Earth to Godel." A voice called out.

Godel blinked, seeing Jessie trying to muffle a squeal and looked at the hand then to it's holder, "Oh, Trunks, what do you need?"

"You just looked zoned out. Lot on your mind?" He asked, looking down.

Godel realized how much she hated his glasses, but shook the thought, "Yeah, totally bored, hopefully kicking my brother's ass at a video game will cure that."

Trunks chuckled, "Kick it extra hard for me, I'm still bummed that he ditched me for that… Valerie girl.."

"You mean Valese." Godel corrected him, she sighed, "I know how you feel, I won't be surprised if he ditched me for her tonight, she's a… an interesting girl." Oh if she could really say it.

"Well if you get ditched just call me up." Trunks said, waving and leaving the woman, hiding his blushing cheeks.

Godel blinked, taken back at Jessie screaming in her face, "Oh my god Godel, how lucky are you! If I were you I'd ditch your brother for him."

She sighed and shook her head, "Jessie, he's my brother's best friend, isn't dating him or even thinking about dating him off limits?"

"No, that's only for short time friends of brother's best friend. If he's been friends with your brother since they were little, then he's totally free for the taking." Jessie said, sitting down, "You should totally go out with him, didn't you see that blush on his face when he told you to 'just call him up'? It was so adorable, he totally has the hots for you!" She said giggling.

Godel shook her head, "He doesn't like me."

"Do you like him?"

Her face started to heat up, "No."

"You do!" Jessie said, pointing to her redden face, "Godel, you should totally go with him tonight, go for it!"

Godel waved her hand, "Jessie, the day I date Trunks is the day you date the Chad guy." she said, leaving the teen with a red face. Godel went straight home, she was honestly tired and she needed to get out of the work cloths. She had just changed into sweatpants and a baggy shirt when she got a call on her cell, "Hello?"

"Hey sis, it's Goten listen-"

She sighed and mocked his voice, " 'Valese called and I just couldn't say no so I'm going out with her tonight, sorry.' Don't worry, I guess I have a back up plan then." She muttered.

"Who? Trunks?" He said slyly.

"You better be glad I can't hit you Goten."

"It's about time, he keeps bugging me about if he should ask you out, I guess he finally got the courage." Goten said snickering.

Godel wondered if Trunks was there because she heard another voice that sounded a lot like his… "Again Goten, you better be glad that I can't hit you. And if you want to know, I guess he did, I mean, he said dinner and it's more than likely with his family and you usually don't consider that 'asking someone out' so nah." She said, "Tell Valese not to eat her fries with a fork."

"Godel! That was only one time!" He defended.

"Yeah yeah, have a nice time." She said, hanging up her phone. She scratched her head, 'I guess I should..' she then dialed the numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trunks, man you must be psychic."

"Goten ditch you?"

"Yeah, for Valese, so I called." Godel said, waiting for his turn to explain.

Trunks seemed to hesitate on the other end, "Well, how about I repay you for doing all those papers? There's a new movie that just hit the screen, or we can just hang out-"

"I'm starving. How about dinner?"

"Sure, I'll pay for it, where do you want to go?"

"You're paying? Okay, somewhere expensive."

"Expensive?" Trunks seemed to be taken back, "You're going to have to dress up and-"

"I know." Godel said, smirking. If her source was correct, she could at least play around with him for a while then right? "Think you can get dinner for two at that new restaurant that opened down the street from Missy's place?"

"Am I not the President of Capsule Corp? Of course I can, 7 sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll met you there." Godel said, smiling now, and then hung up the phone. She felt… weird. She had just set herself up with a date with Trunks… 'It can't be that bad, I mean..' she fumed a bit, then made another phone call to her brother, Gohan.

"Godel? Something wrong?" his first response was this every time she called.

She sighed, "No Gohan, nothing's… seriously wrong. I kinda just… set myself up on a date."

She couldn't see it, but shock had to be in his eyes, "With who?"

"Trunks." She muttered.

"Really? Well, that's good, at least you're trying, I think he'll like it, I mean, the boy has been head over heals for you for the past few years."

"H-He has?" Godel said, now slight guilt that she set him up for the restaurant..

"Yeah, just have a good time tonight okay? If he gives you any trouble just call me." He said.

"Okay." She said, hanging up. Now she didn't know what to feel. Walking up to her room, she laid on her bed. 'Trunks. Let's see, my brothers best friend, my boss, slightly my friend. Maybe Jessie is right, maybe.. I don't know. Looking back, I can see how they could say it, I mean, Trunks was always there when a guy seemed to be way to close for comfort, but I just always figured that it was because of Goten..' she turned on her side, 'I can't seriously be falling for him can I? I mean yeah he's nice and all but…' She growled to herself.


End file.
